¿Te consideras libre?
by Yamii Nara
Summary: Juvia es una hermosa y sufrida joven que no cree en la libertad, hasta que su mejor amigo Gajeel la secuestra. Gray es un serio pero divertido joven que no cree en el amor, hasta que su amiga Levy lo arrastras. "amigos y amor, sin duda esto es libertad".
1. ¿te consideras libre?

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, ya se que tengo otras historias y que estoy ajustada de tiempo, pero me fue inevitable subir esta. Inspiración-sama me sorprendió con esto. Es la primera vez que escribo un Gruvia (que no sea puro lemon), y aunque la historia se basa en su relación, por supuesto abra participación de las otras parejas (NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, LaMi...etc.) Espero que les guste, A LEER!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿TE CONSIDERAS LIBRE?-

POV JUVIA

"¿Te consideras libre?".

Esa fue la pregunta que desmorono mi mundo, las paredes a mi alrededor comenzaron a desquebrajarse cayendo a pedazos, el suelo tembló y se rasgo dejándome caer al vacío. Mientras caían las imágenes de mi vida se presentaban como fotografías que ardían en llamas, mi familia, mis amigos, todos eran cenizas.

"debes obedecerme".

La frase que recuerdo, me fue dicha desde siempre, la única que se repetía.

"¿te consideras libre?".

No, no me considero libre, sé que no lo soy, la libertad es un mito en mi vida, es algo que jamás seré.

Sentí húmedas mis mejillas, el líquido salado llego a mis labios, ¿lagrimas?, creí que ya se me habían agotado.

Fije mi vista en la imagen que me mostraba el espejo, mis cabellos recogidos, eran ocultos por el velo, el vestido blanco de ensueño ajustado a mi cuerpo no me dejaba respirar, las flores dañaban mis manos con sus diminutas espinas.

Se supone que el día de tu boda debe ser el más feliz de tu vida. Se supone.

-5 minutos-.Oí que gritaban. Debía presentarme en el altar, debía verme segura a la hora de dar el sí, debía sonreír para las fotografías, para los invitados.

Resignada suspire, mi destino estaba sellado, sería un adorno el resto de mi vida, seria la madre de tantos hijos como Bora quisiera tener, me vería siempre perfecta sin importar lo infeliz que me sintiera. Diría lo enamorada que estaba sin importar cuán infiel mi esposo me fuese.

Seque mis lagrimas y puse mi mejor sonrisa, camine hacia la puerta. Debería estar rodeada de amigas de amigas que me dijeran la hermosa que me veo y me animaran a ser feliz. Debería.

Al abrir la puerta y salir choque contra algo duro, abrí los ojos encontrándome con una remera militar, levante la vista, la cara seria de la única persona que sabía que me quería termino de derrumbarme.

De golpe un tirón y todo pasando rápidamente, cuando logre ubicarme me encontraba corriendo siendo tomada por la muñeca.

-¿G-Gajeel-kun?- pregunte como pude.

-¿enserio creíste que te dejaría cometer esta locura?- no volteo a verme.- eres mi mejor amiga, nunca permitiría que arruines tu vida de esta manera, ninguno de nosotros-. Paro de golpe, haciendo golpear contra su espalda, me cole un poco para ver quien cortaba el paso, eran mi prometido, su padre, el mío y los hombres de seguridad.

-Juvia, ven aquí ahora-. Ordeno mi padre, me solté y camine, sintiendo un perro. Cuando estaba frente a Gajeel, él me volvió a tomar de la muñeca y tiro haciendo chocar contra su pecho.

-vete a la mierda José, Juvia no es mercancía-. Le dijo con asco, sentí algo filoso rodear mi espalda y como el vestido se desajustaba, luego las manos de mi amigo arrancándolo de mi cuerpo, el vestido blanco de ensueños ahora estaba a mis pies, roto, sonríe al verlo así.

Los ojos de los 3 hombres que más odiaba estaban en llamas, seguro invadidos por la cólera.

-¿QUE CREES QUE HACES MALDITO BASTARDO? CLARO QUE JUVIA ES MERCANCÍA, ¿PORQUE CREES QUE LA CRIÉ SI NO?-. Eso no me sorprendió.

-PUDRANSE INFELICES-.

Mis pies se despegaron del suelo, oí el típico "gehe" y lego nada, me había arrojado por la ventaba. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, en su lugar me recibieron unos fuertes brazos, un perfume conocido me hizo abrir los ojos.

-te tengo, preciosa-. Me sonrió antes de correr conmigo entre sus brazos. Con cuidado me dejo en los asientos.

-nos vamos-. Otra voz conocida, vi por el espejo la brillante sonrisa de Natsu, a su lado Lucy estaba tendiendo una camisa, cierto estaba en ligero, bragas y corselete. Por la ventana de atrás se veía en la caja de la camioneta a Erza junto con Jella y Levy,Gajeel acababa de saltar dentro y le sonreí.

-ya eres libre-. Me susurro Gray, asentí sonriendo.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi. ¿que les pareció?. Es cortito para ser un primer capitulo, intentare hacerlos mas largos y obviamente explicar como se llego a esta huida.

Cualquier comentario, consejo (bien intencionado) sera bienvenido!

Ok, eso es todo, nos leemos, besitos!


	2. Secuestro

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, les cuento, para los que deseen saber que paso después finalizada la historia "enséñame que se siente", lo que vendría a ser el epilogo esta incluido en "Inmoral" que es la continuación de "enséñame que se siente", ademas de que alli se cuenta como se desarrolla la historia de las demas parejas.

De todos modos, a petición de varios lectores, voy a subir el epilogo modificado para que solo se vea que paso con la pareja Gruvia. Sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-SECUESTRO –

DOS MESES ANTES DEL ROBO DE LA NOVIA.

-POV GAJEEL-

La mire una vez más, me era imposible no volar entre mis recuerdos y que ante mi aparezca Juvia de 4 años, mis mejillas ardían cuando ella me saludo por primera vez y me sonrió.

Yo siempre había sido un niño tosco y antisocial, no tenia amiguitos con los que jugar y a decir verdad tampoco me interesaba, pero cuando mi padre me llevo a casa de unos amigos suyos y me la presento, fue un vuelco en mi corta vida. Me le quede mirando unos minutos, hasta que algo tímido me le acerque y pregunte.

"¿quieres ser mi hermanita?"

Ella me miro fijo, antes de regalarme una inmensa sonrisa y asentir mientras nos abrazábamos, recuerdos los sonidos tiernos y murmullos de todos los adultos presentes, tan estúpidos. Desde ese día nunca nos habíamos vuelto a separar.

Juvia era todo lo que necesitaba, íbamos juntos al colegio, almorzábamos, cenábamos, paseábamos, lo que sea lo hacíamos juntos.

Incluso ella estuvo conmigo cuando mi hermanito nació, en realidad era nuestro hermanito porque lo queríamos compartir.

Pero todo lo lindo se destruyo cuando José, noto el provecho que podía sacar a la belleza de su hija. A la edad de 12 años mi mejor amiga ya tenía varias propuestas de matrimonio y aunque a su madre no le gustaba la idea, jamás intervino, ella solo miraba a Juvia con una sonrisa y le decía.

"debes obedecer"

Entre las ordenes que el maldito dio, estaba la de alejarnos, nos había prohibido hablar, vernos, incluso ella dejo de ir a la escuela, fueron los meses más difíciles de mi vida.

Entonces una mañana un hombre le comento a mi padre que José había prometido en matrimonio a su pequeña hija de 13 años con el heredero Lamur. Mi padre giro a verme y yo salí corriendo por la puerta, no sé cómo fue que llegamos a la mansión Loxar, solo recuerdo haber entrado por las grandes puertas de madera y recorrer la casa gritando el nombre de mi mejor amiga. Cuando por fin la encontré, ambos corrimos a abrazarnos y nos dejamos caer llorando, minutos después apareció mi padre y comenzó a discutir con los padres de Juvia.

En medio del griterío, recuerdo claro la amenaza de mi padre.

"si no quieres que los niños se vean mas, de acuerdo, aquí se rompen nuestros contratros empresariales"

La cara desencajada de esos malditos y el asentimiento, se me quedaron grabados a fuego, ellos solo pensaban en el dinero. Fue la primera vez que supe lo que era odiar con toda el alma.

De ese horrible echo habían pasado 5 años, en lo que las cosas no habían mejorado en nada, mas de una vez los viejos me habían mandado sacar de su casa con los hombres de seguridad y es que no soporto ver al infeliz de Bora tratando de meterle mano a mi inocente amiga y siempre que lo descubría terminábamos a los golpes y con una Juvia furiosa echando de su casa a aquel maldito, y aunque a mi también me sacaban, siempre sonreía, ya que ella me defendía a mí.

POV NORMAL

Actualmente faltaban 1 meses para el cumpleaños número 18 de Juvia y 2 meses para su casamiento, y como después de que ese maldito papelito del demonio fuera firmado no habría marcha atrás, tomo una maravillosa decisión.

-objetivo localizado-. Dijo el más alto por el radio.

-ok, la camioneta está en su lugar-. Contesto otro.

-voy por ella-. Dijo.

Un hombre corrió un poco y tomo entre sus brazos a una chica, mientras una camioneta frenaba cerca y la puerta era abierta. El hombre deposito a la chica que gritaba dentro.

-shhhhhhhhhh, mujer harás que llueva-. Esa frase hizo que Juvia se callara y comenzara a mover sus manos buscando al dueño de la vos, que rápidamente le destapo la cara.

-GAJEEL MALDITO, CASI INFARTAS A JUVIA-. Le grito al ver como su amigo le sonreí, lo miro incrédula. -¿Qué se supone que está pasando?-. se atrevió a preguntar, cuando vio como la camioneta en la que iba a era conducida por un chico de ¿CABELLOS ROSAS?, lo miro incrédula.

-si es natural-. Dijo el conductor saciando la curiosidad de la chica-. Por cierto soy Natsu Dragneel, un placer-. Se presento regalándole una sonrisa a través del espejo. -acomodense tenemos un largo viaje-. Advirtió poniendo toda su atención en la carretera.

-un gusto, Juvia Loxar-. Quito sus azules ojos del pelirosa y los clavo en el Redfox que se acomodaba tranquilamente dispuesto a dormir.-¿le podrías explicar a Juvia, que es esto?-. Exigió algo molesta.

-ohhh, claro, claro, esto mujer de la lluvia, es un secuestró, gehe-. Y las neuronas de Juvia Loxar, se suicidaron.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi. ¿que les pareció?. Yo personalmente no puedo evitar detallar siempre la buena amistad que tienen Juvia y Gajeel, me parecen super tiernos, ademas apareció Natsu.!

Gracias a **Flor Carmesi, , yui sakamaki, Lymar Vastya,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos mis conejitos!


	3. Amigos

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-AMIGOS-

-¿ESTAS JUGANDO CON JUVIA?-. Pregunto histérica, ante las palabras del mayor.

-no, lo digo muy enserio, es mas ya deje una nota en tu casa-. Le respondió, mientras sacaba su celular y leí el mensaje que acababa de llegarle.- oh, Lily, ya es esta allí, junto a Happy, las chicas y al parecer la enana logro convencer al stripper-.

-eso es genial, si hielitos esta será más divertido-. Contesto Natsu sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-esto está muy mal, los padres de Juvia se enojaran con Juvia… y Bora él se volverá loco-. Se lamentaba la peliazul.- Gajeel, lleva a Juvia a su casa ahora-. Le exigió.

-no-.

-¿Cómo que no?, vas a meter a Juvia en problemas-. Insistió.- oye, Natsu, estaciona el auto, Juvia se baja-.

-no se te ocurra salamander, sigue manejando y tu ya basta de niñeadas-.

-¿niñeadas?, secuestrar a Juvia fue una niñeada, Gajeel, no quiero ir contigo-. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-no me importa, iras igual.-. Se cruzo de brazos y respiro profundo, estaba más que preparado para una confrontación con ella.

-JUVIA NO QUIERE IR-. Grito nuevamente.

-¿Y?, TODA LA JODIDA VIDA HAS HECHO COSAS QUE NO QUERIAS, ¿QUE MAS DA UNA MAS?-. Natsu, los miraba por el espejo retrovisor, su amigo le había advertido que algo así pasaría.

-Gajeel…-. Susurro lastimada por las palabras de su amigo, jamás le había dicho algo así, por mas verdad que fuera.

-te dejas mandonear por todos sin importarte lo mucho que te dañen, me parece justo que yo también pueda hacer contigo lo que quiera, en especial si es para sacarte de esa casa infernal en la que vives, alejarte de tus malditos padres y sobre todo de las manos de Bora, aunque sea por un tiempo, ahora cierra la boca Juvia… vas a pasarla bien-. Finalizo para ponerse los audífonos sin prestar atención a los sollozos de su amiga y a la cara de estupefacción de Natsu.-ven aquí-. De manera brusca la abrazo y despeino hasta hacerla reír.

Y asi pasaron casi 2 horas de viaje, en las que Gajeel y Natsu le hicieron un resumen sobre los chicos que iban a estar con ellos, durante las vacaciones.

-esperen, a todo esto, juvia no tiene nada de ropa-. Se dio cuenta, al ver como los dos chicos descargaban unas maletas.

-por eso no te preocupes, aquí no necesitaras mucha ropa-. Dijo el pelirosa mientras abría la puerta y la cargaba como si fuera un saco de papa sobre su hombre, para hacer unos pasos así y después lanzársela sin cuidado alguno a Gajeel, que la cargo estilo princesa, hasta una cabaña.

POV JUVIA

Estaba acostumbrada a las demostraciones de afecto poco convencionales de Gajeel, aunque que Natsu tambien me alsara me pareció raro, no me incomodo, se me hizo gracioso.

Me concentré en jugar con la camisa de mi amigo hasta que sentí como varios murmullos desaparecían y era bajada al suelo.

-ella es Juvia, ellos son los chicos-. Dijo Gajeel, al señalar a 6 personas que había allí.

-un placer soy Erza Scarlet-. La primera en presentarse, una pelirroja un poco más alta que Juvia, de ojos cafés y cuerpo maravilloso, vestía una bikini azul y un pareo lila atado a su cintura.

-Lucy Heartfilia-. Una rubia, de curvas prominentes se me acerco y beso mi mejilla, ella vestía una bikini y un short de jean.

-un gusto, soy Levy Mcgarden, Gajeel me ha contado tanto de ti-. Una efusiva peliceleste me abrazo mientras me sonreír, Gajeel me había hablado de ella, ciertamente era hermosa, de baja estatura, casi con apariencia de niña, tenía una bikini y una pollera amarilla.

-hola, soy Jellal Fernández-. Un chico alto de cabellos azules y con un extraño tatuaje en la cara me saludo, traía puesto solo una bermuda.

-hola, yo soy Happy Dragneel, hermano menor de Natsu-. Un pequeño peliceleste me abrazo y sonrió, también con una bermuda y un comiendo gomita con forma de pez.

-soy Gray Fullbuster-. CRACK!

-Juvia Loxar, un placer conocerlos a todos-. Sonreí, cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme por detrás y una cabeza apoyada en mi espalda.

-Juvia-nee-. Me llamo Lily, de inmediato me voltee y puse mi cabeza sobre la de él, no me importo en lo absoluto que usara mis pechos de almohada, a decir verdad era bastante común, Gajeel también lo hacía cuando estaba realmente triste.

-hola, mi pequeño, hacia mucho tiempo que Juvia no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado?-. Le pregunte, sabía lo que me diría.

-mal, el maldito de José no me dejo entrar a tu casa, te extrañaba-. Me contesto, lo sabía mi padre quería mantener lejos a mis amigos, los hermanos Redfox eran los únicos que tenia.

-no hablaremos de ese maldito, ahora Juvia es toda nuestra, gehe-. Intervino Gajeel, pude notar como los demás miraban la escena enternecidos y me sonroje.

-oye Juvia, Gajeel nos dijo que te secuestraria, nosotras te prestaremos ropa-. Me comento Erza, acercándose a mí.

-yo no… dudo que mi ropa te quepa-. Me dijo Levy llorosa, mientras agarraba sus pechos y miraba los míos, todos comenzaron a reír.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les parecio?. Juvia ya sintio el CRACK! al ver a Gray, ahora falta saber que sintió él!

Gracias a **Lin** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo mis conejitos, nos leemos, besitos!


	4. Primera vista

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-PRIMERA VISTA-

POV GRAY

Había terminado el año escolar como excelentes notas y estaba más que listo para encerrarme en mi casa durante los próximos 3 meses y dormir. Pero como de costumbre mis maravillosos planes fueron alterados por mi maldito mejor amigo.

-¿puedo saber que haces en mi ventana?-. Le pregunto más que molesto al verlo sentado en el marco de mi ventana, mirándome con expresión pensativa.

-hable con Gajeel, voy a ayudarlo a secuestrar a su mejor amiga, esa de la que tanto habla… nos iremos de vacaciones a la casa del lago de Luce-. Me informe, para pasear por mi habitación y sentarse frente al televisor, prendiendo la consola.

-¿y esto me importa, porque…?-. De verdad no me interesaba para nada.

-por que tu iras con nosotros-. Contesto, mientras jugaba.

-no, ya tengo planes-. Y metí mi cabeza en la almohada, sabía que era inútil echarlo, él siempre había hecho lo que se le daba la gana en mi casa.

-encerrarte en tu casa durante los próximos tres meses no es un buen plan, vamos Gray vas a divertirte-. Sentí un peso extra sobre mi espalda, Natsu se había acostado sobre mí, dejando su cabeza colgando al borde de la cama y sus pies apoyados en la pared.

-deja de molestarme flamita, ya eh dicho que no-. Sin más mi mejor amigo se marcho, dando un horrible portazo que hizo temblar las paredes, me pare dispuesto a insultarlo, pero cuando llegue a la puerta solo lo oí gritar.

\- Tío Silver, tía Ur, mandare a las chicas por Gray mañana, nos vemos-. Y luego la puerta de la calle.

Gran parte de mi tembló al pensar que en realidad mandaría a las chicas por mí, ellas eran diez mil veces peor que Natsu, Gajeel ,Jellal y Laxus, en especial Erza y Mira.

No le di mayor importancia y volví a la cama, gire mi rostro para ver como en la mesa de luz brillaba una fotografía que tenia junto a Brandish, la razón por la cual no quería volver a salir de mi casa jamás.

No sé cuando me había quedado dormido, pero tenía un hambre fatal, así que baje a la cocina encontrándome con mis hermanos Ultear y Lyon, hijos de la esposa de mi padre, a la cual yo consideraba mi madre, Ur era una mujer maravillosa a la cual amaba igual que a mis dos hermanos, que a pesar de ser mellizos no se parecían.

-asi que te iras de vacaciones con los chicos-. Confirmo Ultear, untando mermelada en una tostada y pasándosela a Lyon.

-no-. Contesto sin ganas.

-bueno, las chicas no piensas eso-. Volvió a hablar entregándome una tostada a mí.

-¿las chicas?, ¿de qué hablas?-. Al terminar de preguntar oí la puerta abrirse y como 2 de mis mejores amigas entraban.

-buen día familia-. Saludo Erza, besando a mis hermanos, para luego abrazarme.

-umm, tostadas-. Dijo Levy, recibiendo una que mi hermano le pasaba.

-¿los demás?-. Pregunto Lyon, sirviéndoles dos tazones con leche.

-Lucy, fue a preparar la casa junto a Lily y Happy, Mira y Cana tenían exámenes…umm creo que Laxus también-. Contesto mi pelirroja amiga poniendo cereales en el tazón.

-y Gajee y Natsu están secuestrando a Juvia.- siguió Levy, todos rieron.

-¿puedo saber que hacen aquí?-. Pregunte, era increíble lo cómodo que mis amigos se comportaban en mi casa, aunque yo era igual en la casa de ellos, creo que era porque nos conocíamos desde pequeños.

-venimos a buscarte-. Dijeron al unisono.

-ya le dije ayer a Natsu que no iria a ningún sitio-. Vi el gesto que mis hermanos hicieron, pero decidi ignorarlos.

-oh, Gray no entendiste, no estamos preguntando, estamos afirmando que vendrás con nosotras-. Erza se levanto y subió a mi cuarto, siendo seguida por Levy y por mi.

-no puedo creer que aun tengas esto-. Me dijo enojada, apuntando la foto de Brandish, comprendía que a ella le molestaba.

-claro que la tengo-. Fui a tomarla, pero Levy fue mas rápida.

-si la quieres de regreso, vendrás con nosotras, si no la hare trizas-. Me amenazo.- y no intentes nada, raro sabemos que es la única que te queda de esa bruja-. Ella podía ser realmente maldita cuando tenía ganas de serlo.

Yo la miraba fijamente, de manera desafiante, mientras Erza metía ropa mía en un bolso, junto a mi almohada y mi billetera, salió de allí dejándonos solos.

-Levy, por favor no hagas esto-. Le pedí, ella dudo unos segundos, antes de poner esa cara que tanto odiaba.

-esto es por tu bien Gray, eres joven y apuesto como para encerrarte en una mala experiencia-. Metió el cuadro en su bolso y supe que no tenia mas opción.

Me di un baño rápido vestí y salí listo para irme, mis hermanos sonrieron al verme salir de casa, Lyon me golpeo el hombro y Ultear me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mi madre que estaba llegando justo, me abrazo con fuerza y me beso la frente antes de darme dinero, pude ver como mi padre metía algunas bolsas con compras en el auto de Erza.

-sabias de todo esto, ¿verdad?-. Claro que lo sabía.

-disfruta tus vacaciones hijo-. Me abrazo y metió a los empujones al auto de mi amiga.

…

Durante el viaje ellas hablaron y rieron, además de comer, yo preferí mirar por la ventana y dormir, pero si las acompañe con la comida.

Al llegar, la casa estaba perfectamente limpia y olía de maravilla, Lucy y los peques habían hecho un buen trabajo.

-ehh, Gray me alegra verte-. Lily se acerco chocando su puño contra el mío.

-¿te golpearon?-. Dijo Jellal sentado en un sillón y sonriendo de lado.

-pero mira lo que trajo titania-. Bromeo Happy antes de abrazarme.

-estoy feliz que vinieras-. Lucy como siempre me sonrió.

-no por propio voluntad te lo aseguro-. Conteste, note que mi comentario no le gusto a ninguno, así que les sonreí.

Casi a la hora llegaron Natsy y Gajeel, este último con una chica entre sus brazos, esa debía ser la renombrada Juvia, vi que todos la saludaban por lo que también lo hice.

-soy Gray Fullbuster-. Dije algo alejado.

-Juvia Loxar, un placer conocerlos a todos-. Y sonrió…CRACK!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Este fue el turno de Gray, ¿que abra pasado con Brandish?, él también sintió un CRACK!, ¿pero que tipo de CRACK!?. Los dejo con la duda muajaja (soy telible)

Gracias a **yui sakamaki y** **Lin** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo mis conejitos, nos leemos, besitos!


	5. Observando

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-OBSERVANDO -

Gajeel afilo la vista al notar como su amiga y como el stripper se miraban fijamente y no le gustaba.

Sabía de sobra que Juvia era parecida a la arrastrada ex novia de Gray y conociéndolo estaba seguro de que la trataría de manera distante y fría solo por el parecido físico o aun peor, se fijaría en ella.

-mujer de la lluvia, ve con las chicas por algo de ropa-. Le indico, de inmediato y entre sonrisas todas se marcharon, de inmediato miro a Gray.

-ten cuidado con ella, ni se te ocurra lastimarla-. Advirtió, los demás los observaron confundidos.

-no lastimare a nadie, ni se dé que hablas-. De defendió e Fullbaster.

-no te hagas el tonto hielitos, te quedaste viendo fijo a Juvia-. Dijo Natsu, acercándosele.

-ella sufrió mucho y si tú la lastimas, yo te haré mucho daño-. Lily lo señalaba de manera amenazadora, mientras le juraba dolor.

-ya dejen de amenazarme-. Se enojo y comenzó a caminar fuera.

-solo te pido que si vas a interesarte en Juvia, sea porque ella es hermosa, tierna e inteligente y no porque se parece a la arras… Brandish-. Se sincero Gajeel, haciendo que Gray girara sobre sus talones de inmediato Jellal le paso el brazo sobre los hombros y sonrió, para apaciguar el ambiente.

-EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS-

-es mejor si dormimos chicas y chicos por separado-. Comento Erza, mientras rebuscaba en su valija.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Pregunto Lucy, haciendo lo mismo.

-para evitar…ruidos extraños-. Comento Levy, haciendo gestos obscenos y riendo.

-Levy-chan, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas-. Se quejo la rubia, tirándole con un short.

-oh, vamos Lu-chan, me vas a negar que tu y Natsu-. Comenzó a unir sus dedos y a sonreír de manera picara.

Todas, incluso Juvia estallaron en risas.

-oigan esperemos a las demás para hablar de sexo-. Sugirió Erza.

-¿vendrán más personas?-. Se atrevió a preguntar Juvia.

-ohh, si, vendrán Mira y Cana, creo Wendy y Charlie-. Contesto Lucy.

-también Laxus y Bacchus-. Agrego Erza, pasándole a Juvia un bikini lila con puntos blancos y unos short.

-¿y todos son parejas?-.

-parejas, lo que se dice parejas… no… -. Contesto Levy sonriendo de manera ladina, mientras las otras dos asentían cómplices, Juvia se sonrojo, pero comenzó a reír.

-EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA-

Los chicos se habían tirado con una cerveza bien fría, el día era caluroso y el sol ardía radiante, conversaban sobre idioteces, hasta que sintieron las voces de las chicas, entonces cambiaron de tema.

-es increíble como saltan de hablar de mujeres a autos cada vez que nos acercamos-. Dijo burlona Erza, quitándole la cerveza a Gray y pegándola con ella en la cabeza a Jellal.

-ouch-.

-ohhh, Juvia, eres joven, no puedo creerlo-. Soltó Gajeel, viendo a su amiga vestida con unos simple short y un bikini.

-no es gracioso Gajeel-. Se quejo ella.- ¿me convidas?-. Extendió su mano esperando que le pasara la botella de cerveza.

-lo siento los menores no beben-. Contesto el pelinegro, de inmediato Lily y Happy escondieron sus botellas y sonrieron de manera inocente.

-no seas machista-. Bufo la peliceleste.

POV ERZA

Me sorprendía la manera de comportarse de Gajeel con Juvia. Él siempre nos había hablado de lo maravillosa que era la chica, que era hermosa y buena y gentil e inteligente, pero jamás lo había visto o imaginado siendo tan dulce con alguien.

Incluso con Lily y Levy tenía una manera osca de ser, pero con Juvia, no con ella era pura miel, se notaba a leguas que sentía cosas especiales por ella.

Apenas lo vi cruzar la puerta cargándola de esa manera, tuve mis dudas, con respecto a su real relación y lo que Gajeel sentía por Levy, tanto que lo consulte con Lily, que al oír mis dudas solo comenzó a reír.

-lo siento… mira Erza, mi hermano nunca ah sido del tipo sociable y tú lo sabes, Juvia-nee fue su primer y única amigas durante años, ellos verdaderamente se aman, pero como amigos… Gajeel-nii quiere a Levy, es mas creo que está enamorado de ella… pero Juvia es especial para él-.

La explicación que el pequeño me había dado, me tranquilizo bastante, recordaba lo mucho que nos costo que Gajeel se integrara a nuestro grupo y la mayoría del trabajo lo habían hecho Natsu y Levy.

Había hablado muy poco con Juvia, pero ella de verdad parecía ser tal como Gajeel la describía, además la manera en que lo miraba, tan llena de agradecimiento, como si él la hubiera salvado de un pozo sin fondo.

Entonces unas palabras de Gajeel llegaron a mi mente, "sus malditos padres, la utilizan como mercancía, Juvia no es tan fuerte como para combatir ella sola…además para eso estoy yo", entonces termine de comprender, realmente ellos se habían salvado uno al otro.

-¿Por qué Erza mira de esa manera a Juvia?-.

-pensaba-. Conteste.

-¿en qué?-.

-en lo lindo que son…ojala todas las amistad fueran así-. Termine sonriéndola a ambos.

POV NORMAL

El celular de Gajeel no dejaba de sonar, pero el pelinegro no parecía interesado en contestarlo.

-nii-chan, puede ser importante-. Le dijo Lily, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba, el menor vio como su hermano a regañadientes atendía el celular apartándose un poco.

-moshi, moshi…aja…aja… ¿porqué tanto escándalo si saben que está conmigo?... les deje una nota… ¿peligro?, que idiotez, viejo Juvia está conmigo, ¿realmente crees que algo malo le pasaría bajo mi cuidado?... ella corre riesgo con sus malditos padres, no rodeada de amigos… si, si, si… bueno diles que se rindan por que tire el móvil de Juvia en plena ruta, no podrán rastrearla… ¿secuestro?, claro que fue un secuestro…no me interesa la policía y si llegase a tener problemas con la justicia para eso te tengo a ti viejo, defiéndeme soy tu hijo… claro, yo los cuido, nos vemos, saludos a mamá…gracias viejo-. Al colgar suspiro y dio media vuelta, para encontrase con todos sus amigos viendo con cara de póker.

-¿Qué carajos son esas caras?-. Pregunto mal humorado, por tanta atención.

-¿Qué dijo el viejo?-. Pregunto Lily.

-¿de verdad arrojaste el celular de Juvia?-. Pregunto incrédula Lucy.

-que los Loxar pusieron el grito en el cielo al descubrir la nota, fueron a casa a hacer un escándalo, tengo entendido que mamá abofeteo a José y lo hizo sacar por la seguridad, gehe, el maldito dijo que me denunciaría por secuestro y si lo tire-. Contesto con toda naturalidad.

-Gajeel te estás metiendo en graves problemas por culpa de Juvia.- el tono quebradizo en la voz de la Loxar, hizo que todos sintieran pena por ella.

-en realidad, todos nos estamos metiendo en problemas con esto-. Soltó Gray, ganándose miradas reprobatorias y haciendo que Juvia bajara su mirada-. ¿A quién le importa eso?, todos sabíamos del plan de Gajeel -. Él en realidad no lo sabía-. Y decidimos ayudarlo, para eso estamos los amigos, para acompañarnos en las locuras-. Finalizo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la peliceleste, que sonrió al oírlo y por la caricia.

-además si nos detienen, tío Metallicana nos sacara de prisión-. Agrego sonriendo Natsu, los demás asentían.

-aunque será una fortuna en fianzas-. Dijo en voz baja Jellal.- tal vez debamos contactar con algún contador-. Y termino sonriendo.

-si los detienen, Juvia pagara las fianzas-. Soltó y sonrío de manera tan espectacular que dejo a todos deslumbrados.

"hermosa", pensó Gray y se sonrojo, las chicas clavaron sus ojos en él, mientras sonreían picaras.

-¿Qué tal si nos divertimos?-. Sugirió Lucy, Levy tomo de las manos a Juvia y la arrastro fuera, siendo sigamos por los demás.

-oye, Gray, ¿Qué es eso rojo en tus mejillas?, tratas de competir con mi cabello-. Dijo burlona Erza, ganándose una mirada furiosa.

-esto será bastante interesante-. Lucy apoyo su brazo en los hombros de su amiga y chocaron los puños.

Ellas amaban jugar a ser Cupido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les parecio?. Personalmente amo la relación de amistad que tienen Gajeel y Juvia, por esa razón los escribo así de melosos. Obvio alguien tenia que dudar sobre ellos. Me morí de risa escribiendo la parte de la llamada de Metallicana. A partir del próximo capitulo, empieza el romance!

Gracias a **lau-chan200111, CMR y CardcartorUchiha,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos mis conejitos!


	6. Los que faltaban

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, disculpen la demora pero mi compu se rompió y tuve que reescribir los capítulos y venir a la casa de una amiga a subirlo. Espero disfruten leer como yo re-escribirlo!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

000000000000000000000000000

-LOS QUE FALTABAN-

-POV JUVIA-

El auto se detuvo en la puerta, la música a todo volumen retumbo al abrirse las puertas, Juvia vio como 3 hermosas chicas bajaban de él, seguidas de un alto y musculosos chico.

-ohhh, tú debes ser Juvia, eres tan hermosa como Gajeel lo dijo-. La albina me abrazo obligándome a meter la cara en sus enormes pechos.

-oye, déjala pobre chica, morirá asfixiada-. Otra albina esta vez menor nos separo.- un placer soy Charlie Strauss, ella es Mirajane mi hermana mayor-. Sacando los cabellos blancos la verdad es que no se parecían en nada.

-yo soy Cana Alberona y el gigantón es Laxus Dreyar-. La castaña caminaba agitando una botella de cerveza y señalando al rubio que bajaba las maletas del auto.

-Juvia Loxar-. Dije simplemente, de inmediato los demás salieron de la casa y corrieron a abrazarse con los recién llegados.

Al ver como Erza, Lucy y Levy se abrazaban con las recién llegadas y susurraban algo mirándome, un frió recorrió mi espalda.

-algo anda mal-. Oí que Gray susurraba tras mío, mirando al grupo de chicas, que ahora reían cómplices.

-Juvia cree lo mismo-. Dije yo, el me miro un segundo.

-un frió recorrió mi espalda-. Dijimos al unisonó, luego de mirarnos comenzamos a reír, pero al sentirnos observados ambos no callamos y miramos al resto que nos observaba con sorpresa.

-ara,ara, esto será tan divertido…¿y dime Juvia, cuando te casas?-. Mira, camino hacia mí, parecía una modelo con sus largas piernas, y contoneando las caderas.

-en dos meses-. Contesto recordando el maldito matrimonio arreglado.

-osea que tienes dos meses de libertad-. La albina me miro, luego a Gray, a los chicos y de nuevo a mi.- ummm, te daré una razón maravillosa para desafiar las órdenes de tu padre-. Susurro en mi oído y sonrió antes de besarme fugazmente en los labios, oía como todos exclamaban un "uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh", que me dejo desconcertada.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-. Fije mis ojos en Gajeel, el cual sonrió y soltó su típico "gehe", pero nadie me explico nada.

-POV MIRA-

Esta chica ere hermosa, una de las más bellas que conocí jamás, era cierto que se parecía a la zorra de Brandish, pero Juvia no tenía la cara de puta de la maldita esa. Parecía ser tal y como Gajeel y Lily nos la describían y después de que las chicas me dijeran que Gray tubo un flechazo con ella, me ocupare de que ellos estén juntos sea como sea.

Mire como Lucy atendía su celular y salía a la puerta, entonces mi atención se dirigió a Cana, mi adorada Cana se atraganto con la cerveza al ver entrar por la puerta a Bachuus, mientras Lily se sonrojo al ver a la tierna Wendy entrar tras el castaño.

Oh, Kami-sama, gracias por este maravilloso regalo, tantos corazones influenciables frente a mí.

-POV LAXUS-

Mira esta sonriendo de esa manera tan perversa, seguro planea algo y las victimas serán, Cana, Lily y Gray, esta mujer no puede estarse quieta.

-oye, no juegues a ser Cupido con ellos-. Le advertí en un susurro.

-¿nani?, No planeo nada-. Contesto sonriendo inocente, si claro, como si no conociera a mi chica.

-POV NORMAL-

-Juvia, ellos son Bacchus y Wendy Marvell, son mis vecinos, ella es Juvia Loxar-. Presentó Lucy, los 3 jóvenes se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo.

-bueno, ahora que todos estamos aquí, les informo que… dormiremos… las chicas con las chicas y los chicos con los chicos-. Dijo la rubia, viendo como las caras de varios se desfiguraban.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-. De inmediato Natsu exigió una explicación.

-porque no sería justo para los demás oír los gemidos y que la casa se llene de olor a sexo-. Contesto Erza.

-si no fueran tan ruidosas-. Soltó Gajeel, ganándose un almohadónaso de Levy.

-es la primera vez que te oigo quejarte por que sea ruidosa-. Escupió la peliceleste.- tal vez deba guardar silencio a partir de ahora… a no mejor, ley seca-. Termino para girar su rostro enojado.

-N-NO, EXAGERES ENANA, ERA UNA BROMA-. El pelinegro se había acercado a ella y comenzado a hacer morisquetas a su alrededor.

Todos rieron ante la escena.

-POV CANA-

¿Cómo se le ocurría a Lucy, hacerme esto?, invitar a Bachuus era un golpe bajo en mi contra, aunque me alegro no ser la única afectada, pero a diferencia de mi Lily puede disimular bajo su carácter frió y distante, pero yo, tengo un gusto en común con Bacchus, un gusto que me a traído problemas en el pasado.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Cana?-. Me dijo cuando se paro frente mí, sorprendiéndome.

-¿de qué diablos hablas?, soy yo-. Conteste de mal humor.

-es imposible, la Cana que conozco jamás sostendría entre sus manos una botella de cerveza vacía-. Sonriendo balanceo una llena frente a mis ojos, me reí antes de agárrala, él se sentó a mi lado en silencio, ambos comenzamos a beber.

-¿Cómo te convencieron de venir?-. Pregunte, mirando como Wendy y Charlie conversaban sin percatarse en como a Lily y Happy se les caía la baba y sus ojos tenían forma de corazón.

-me dijeron que abría cantidades industriales de cerveza-. Ambos nos reímos.- además Wendy me lo imploro, ella quería ver a Charlie… y yo tendría una excusa para estar cerca de ti-. Y por segunda vez en lo que va de la hora me atragante con mi cerveza, de inmediato Natsu lo llamo y sonriéndome se marcho para charlar con los chicos.

Concentre mi vista en Mira, que volteo al sentirse observada.

-"debemos conversar"-. Le exprese con la mirada.

-"ahora no, están los chicos, luego cuando estemos solas"-. Contesto ella.

-"¿hablaremos de Bacchus frente a Wendy?"-. Se unió Erza a la conversación de miradas.

-"ella está feliz y colaborara"-. Se agrego Charlie, Wendy asintió.

-"además debemos de ver qué hacer con Gray y Juvia"- Lucy también se nos unió.

-"¿Qué pasa con Juvia?"-. La peliceleste se uniera nos extraño bastante.

-"oigan pueden parar, los chicos están sospechando"-. Comento Levy.

Todas dejamos de mirarnos para verlos a ellos, de inmediato Jellal comenzó a reír a todo pulmón, mencionando que estaban completamente locas.

Gracias Kami-sama, por la telepatía entre amigas. Mire a Juvia ella sonrió.

-"Juvia no entiende lo que pasa, pero ayudara en todo lo que sea necesario"-. Después de esa mirada se dirigió hacia Lily abrazándolo por la espalda y susurrando algo que hizo al pelinegro sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Estas serán unas vacaciones, moviditas, moviditas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?, honestamente, me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que habia shippeado a Lily y Wendy y luego pensé ¿porque no?, total es un fic todo puede pasar. Como ven el Gruvia no es la única pareja a la que ahí que unir, esto se pondrá mejor con el tiempo. Tengo una pregunta importante, ¿quieren lemon?, tengo que saber eso.

Gracias a **Issalovee, Lymar vastya y Lin ,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	7. Pijama Party

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, disculpen la demora pero mi compu sigue en el técnico y hoy fue el unico dia en el que pude considir con mi amiga para venir a usurpar su computadora y subir el cap. Entiendan que hasta que los trascribo de mi cuaderno a la compu, lo edito y todo eso, lleva tiempo. TODO ES CULPA DEL TÉCNICO QUE NO SE APURA, DE TIEMPO-CHAN Y OCUPACIONES-KUN... sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

000000000000000000000000000

-PIJAMA PARTY-

Juvia había tenido la delicadeza de felicitar a Lily por su buen gusto, haciendo al chico casi morir de un ataque al corazón y reírse enternecida.

Después del intento fallido de fogata, decidieron comer pizzas caseras, por lo que todos terminaron bañados en harina y puro de tomate, aun así las pizzas estaban ricas.

Todo el mundo jugo "piedra, papel y tijeras", para saber el orden en el que se ducharían, pero Mira dijo que a ella no le molestaba bañarse con Laxus, de inmediato Gajeel dijo que él se bañaría con Levy y a su vez Lucy con Natsu y Erza con Jellal, dejando a las personas solteras con una extraña sensación.

-al final, decidieron que dormiríamos separados por género, para evitar ruidos molestos y TERMINARON FOLLANDO EN LA DUCHA-. Grito molesta Cana, que no podía entender la lógica de sus amigas.

-eso les pasa por ser solteras-. Dijo Lucy, en defensa de las hormonas de las parejas.

-¿acaso Natsu y tú son oficialmente una pareja?-. Pregunto mal intencionado Bacchus.

-Juvia creía que la única pareja formal eran Mira y Laxus-. La peliceleste se le unió, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera pálida y girara su rostro para ver que Natsu estaba igual.

-deberían hacerse cargo de que son un puñado de calentones-. Agrego Gray, sentado en el sillón, siendo usado como silla por Wendy.

-si todos van a bañarse en parejas, hermano tú báñate con Cana y Gray se bañara con Juvia-. Sugirió la peliazul, haciendo que los nombrados se miraran entre ellos.

-se ahorraría tiempo, Wendy y no nos bañaremos juntas y Lily y Happy también-. Ordeno Charlie, los dos chicos se miraron, antes de empezar a negar y gritar como histéricos que ni en sueños.

La actitud de los menores, hizo olvidar la tensa realidad que la única pareja eran Mira y Laxus, la más que obvia tensión sexual entre Cana y Bacchus y la atracción entre Juvia y Gray.

-si es por ahorrar tiempo, yo me bañare con Juvia-. El pelinegro se acerco a la chica y la abrazo.- nos hemos bañados juntos desde siempre, ¿cierto Juvia-nee?-. La peliceleste asintió, ante las palabras de su casi hermanito.

-la ducha ya esta-. Dijo Gajeel entrando a la habitación y notando un ambiente medio cargado.- Juvia seguís tú-. Dijo, la chica volteo y sonrió antes de caminar al baño y mientras todos se quedaban mudos observándola.

-¿paso algo?-. Quiso saber Levy.

-ella…es-. Comenzó Natsu.

-tan-. Siguió Bacchus.

-tierna-. Finalizo Happy, las chicas asintieron, viendo fijo por donde acaba de irse la chica.

Estaban casi hipnotizados por la hermosa sonrisa de la chica, ella se veía tan bella cuando estaba cerca de Gajeel o Lily.

-¿alguien me podría explicar la razón por la cual ahí ese ambiente amoroso en este lugar?...es horrendo-. La voz de Laxus, rompió con la hipnosis de los chicos, que de inmediato le contaron ocurrido.

-definitivamente, es especial-. Le susurro Erza a Mira.

…

Se encontraban serias en la habitación, mirándose de manera analítica.

De golpe la risa de Wendy rompió el silencio.

-lo siento… es que jajajajajajajajaja-. Siguió riendo, arrastrando a las demás.- no en serio… ¿Cana que te gusta de mi hermano?-. Y las risas cesaron, para dirigir su atención a la castaña.

-no lo sé, me gusta y punto-. Contesto cortante y bebió media cerveza de un trago.- ¿Por qué hablamos de mi?... hablemos de lo que voz sentís por Lily-. Acuso, notando el fuerte sonrojo en la menor.

-Lily, es un amigo, muy preciado para mí-. Contesto agachando la cabeza.

-Gajeel es un amigo preciado para Juvia, tu sonrojo indica que amistad no es precisamente lo que sientes-. Señalo la peliceleste picándole la mejilla.

-ohhhh, TAN TIERNA!-. Grito eufórica Mira.

-CON LOS CHICOS-

-esas mujeres son tan ruidosas-. Se quejo Laxus, distinguen la voz de su novia entre todo el griterío.

-déjalas, ellas son así… me sorprende como Juvia se integro al grupo, incluso participo de la conversación de miradas-. Dijo sorprendido Natsu.

-es cierto, fui increíble, yo me junto con ellas desde que era niño y apenas y descifro una o dos palabras-. Siguió Gray.

-parece que Juvia es un buen tema de conversación para Gray-. Dijo Bacchus, abrazado a su botella y mirando de manera picara al Fullbuster.- neee, dime… ¿Qué te parece?-.

-buena chica-. Y Gray entro en modo tsundere, ganándose almohadazos y abucheos.

…

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana cuando le dieron ganas de ir al baño, entonces como buen macho que se respeta se levanto y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a su destino.

Al terminar se dispuso a volver a la cama, pero una luz en la cocina pico su curiosodad y bajo a ver de quien se trataba.

-¿atacas la heladera por la noche?-. Pregunto con gracia al ver a la chica sentada en la mesada, viendo por la ventana y con una rebanada de pan con mermelada en la boca.

-ahhh, perdón, ¿Juvia te despertó?-. Pregunto cuando la sorpresa se paso y pudo tragar el pan que tenía en su boca.

-no, fui al baño y vi luz-. Contesto, dispuesto a irse.

-¿quieres?-. Interrumpió su retirada, mostrándole el pan a medio mordido.- Juvia podría preparar mas-. Y sonrió, obligándolo a acercarse y tomar el pan, para morder un pedazo.

-entonces, ¿Qué haces despierta?-.

-Juvia siempre se levanta a esta hora, sin importar la hora que se acueste-. Contesto, sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué?-. le devolvió el pan.

-costumbre, los padres de Juvia la hacen levantar temprano desde pequeña-. Confeso, mordiendo y pasándole el pan.

-eso es cruel… sabes, aquí el amanecer se ve genial, ¿vamos?-. Propuso al notar como la chica se ponía mal al hablar de sus padres, ella giro el rostro feliz y bajo de la mesada de un salto.

Gray no había reparado en la ropa de la chica, un minúsculo short azul, seguramente de Lucy y una musculosa bien pegada al cuerpo negra, propiedad de Erza. Juvia estaba descalza, con los cabellos suelto y sin sostén, el pelinegro tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para evitar clavar sus ojos en los exuberantes y casi expuestos pechos.

-ponte una campera, esta frió-. Le advirtió, poniéndose la primera que vio él.

-¿está bien que Juvias agarre cualquier campero?-. Le pregunto, ella dudosa.

-sí, aquí cualquiera usa la campera del otro-. Al terminar de ponerse las zapatillas y prenderse la campera que por lo que veía era de Jellal, levanto la vista para ver a la chica, ya calzada con su campera puesta.- esa es mía-. Le confeso, sonriendo, antes de abrir la puerta y salir, esperando por ella unos segundos.

Caminaron hasta quedar cerca del lago y se sentaron allí, uno al lado del otro, en silencio viendo el sol salir y bañar el agua con su luz naranja.

Juvia no pudo evitar voltear el rostro para ver como el sol iluminaba el rostro sonriente pero melancólico de Gray.

-hacia mucho que no veía uno-. Le dijo él, sin fijarse en que era observado.

-Juvia, los veía cuando Gajeel se quedaba en su casa a dormir… pero como ya no le es permitido…también es el primero en mucho tiempo-. Contesto, concentrada en como los ojos azul oscuro se iluminaban por el ahora amarillento sol y se permitió sonreír.

Se quedaron allí, contemplando el sol y percibiendo el calor hasta que les molesto llevar puesta la campera y decidieron volver.

-wuaahhh, son las 7 de la mañana ya… tal vez Juvia debería prepara el desayuno-. Se dijo a si misma, peor lo suficientemente alto.

-de acuerdo, yo te indicare que le gusta a cada uno desayunar-. Se involucro en sus planes.

Así entre ambos hicieron un desayuno especial para cada uno de sus amigos, ambos estaban en silencio y ocasionalmente hacían algún comentario, se llamaban para hacer probar algo o en el caso de Gray para manchar con crema la nariz de Juvia.

-¿Qué hace….—Gajeel fue tirado de su remera y su boca tapada, por la fuerza descomunal de Erza que sonriente le señalo la cocina.

-al parecer, ellos no necesitaran de mucha ayuda después de todo-. Le dijo la pelirroja, antes de subir a despertar al resto.

Ese había sido el primer desayuno, que compartieron, pero solo era eso, el primero. Aun tenía tiempo para compartir, entre risas.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció? Yo creo que Juvia es super tierna y me gusta la idea de que todos se sorprendan con sus actitudes. En el primer acercamiento, ahhhhh, que emoción!

Gracias a **Sicaru, Lau-chan200111 y Lin,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	8. ¿Provisiones?

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, por fin mi compu a vuelto a mi (llora desgarradoramente), lo que significa que volvere a publicar una vez por semana. Sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

000000000000000000000000000

-¿PROVISIONES?-

Lo único que habían hecho durante la última semana había sido, nada.

Se la pasaban tirados en la puerta de la casa, a la orilla del lago, en el lago, comían, bebían, algunos follaban,dormían y Juvia amaba eso.

Jamás en sus casi 18 años había estado de vaga tanto tiempo, incluso durante sus vacaciones ella tenía obligaciones. Pero ahora no, solo tenía que descansar, olvidar todo y a todos.

-oigan, las provienes se están agotando-. Informo Levy, abriendo las puertas de la alacena, seguida de la heladera.

-¿Cuánta cerveza queda?-. Pregunto de inmediato Cana, que lucía completamente preocupada.

-todavía hay dos barriles abajo-. Contesto Lucy, de inmediato dos castaños se levantaron.

-eso no alcanza para nada, no durara ni dos días-. Grito Bacchus tomando las llaves de la camioneta, Cana entro a la casa y salió con su billetera en mano para subir corriendo al auto.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo algo impresionados, Levy acaba de informar que quedaba poca comida, y ellos se preocupaban por el alcohol.

-típico-. Murmuro Erza, sabiendo a la caja de la camioneta, seguida por todos los demás.

-¿en qué momento, todos tomaron sus billeteras?, Juvia no vio nada-. Analizo la peliceleste que era llevada como un costal de papas por Jellal, que con cuidado subió a la camioneta y dejo a la chica sobre las faldas de Lily.

Nadie respondido a su pregunta.

-iremos al pueblo, veras que lindo es-. Sonrió Mira, jugando con el cabello de Lucy.

-Juvia no tiene dinero, solo tarjetas-. Hablo recordando la manera en la que había término allí.

-pero no puedes usar las tarjetas-. Le recordó Natsu.-serian fácil de rastrear-.

-no te preocupes por el dinero, nosotros ponemos tu parte-. Le dijo Lily abrazándola.

-después nos lo pagas, gehe-. Agrego Gajeel, pero de inmediato se cayó al caer en cuenta quien estaba manejando y quien era el copiloto.- ¿alguien más noto que quien maneja es Bacchus?-. Soltó, pasando sus rojos ojos por todos, que comenzaron a gritar que se detuviera y agarrarse de los costados, pero él no se detuvo.

…

Casi media hora después cuando llegaron por fin al pueblo y el castaño estaciono la camioneta, las chicas, inclusive Juvia, bajaron corriendo y se tiraron al suelo, gritando que lo amaban y que jamás querías despegarse de el otra vez, los chicos mantuvieron un poco de dignidad, no mucho ya que Natsu termino vomitando, mientras Lily y Happy se abrazaban llorosos y temblando.

-ni que manejara tan mal-. Se defendió el Marvell, siendo fulminado con las miradas, Cana ya había entrado a la licorería.

Se asomaron por la puerta viendo como la chica llamaba la atención de todos, claramente, ya que entrar a ese tipo de lugar estando con un short y bikini celeste era algo extraño.

-hola, voy a llevar… dos cajas de sake, 22 barriles de cerveza, un pack de jugo de naranja, dos pack de gaseosa de cola y dos cajetillas de cigarrillos mentolados-. Pidió sacando de su billetera una tarjeta de crédito.

-¿llevara todo eso?... ¿qué edad tiene?-. El vendedor quedo sorprendido y mirando fijo a la castaña.- ejem, no puedo venderle esa cantidad de bebida lo siento-. Dijo firme.

Cana alzo una ceja y torció el gesto, antes de sonreír coqueta, apoyando sus brazos sobre el mostrador y mostrando su exuberante escote.

-porfavoooor-. Y haciendo un final pucherito logro que el vendedor la diera todo lo que había pedido en menos de 3 minutos.

Desde afuera de la tienda los demás reían a viva voz, bueno no todos.

Cuando la Alberona estaba por pasar la tarjeta de crédito, Bacchus paso la suya, rodeando de manera inmediata la cintura de la chica y atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Tomo el recibo con una clara sonrisa fingida y salió del lugar sin soltar a Cana, los chicos entraron y comenzaron a cargar la reciente compra en la camioneta, todo el silencio.

-perdón, pero no me gusto como ese tipo te miraba-. Confeso él, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-está bien-. Dijo ella sonrojada e incómoda.

-emmm, no quiero romper la tensión sexual que hay en el ambiente, pero… solo compraron bebida, nada de comer y la parte trasera está llena-. Charlie dejo a todos pensando, como siempre la albina tenía un buen punto.

-ok, entonces dos de nosotros volverá a casa a llevar esto, y vuelvan al pueblo en dos autos-. Ordeno Erza.

-que vuelvan ellos-. Dijo de inmediato Wendy, señalando a los dos castaños y sonriendo, dio media vuelta tomo a Lily de la mano y lo arrastro hasta la vidriera de una tienda, de inmediato Charlie y Happy los siguieron y los demás se dispersaron igual de rápido dejando a ambos parados frente a la camioneta ya cargada.

...

-¿creen que fue una buena idea?-. Consulto Levy, dudosa.

-claro, mi hermano estaba muy celoso, ahora pasaran tiempo juntos y solos, entablaran una conversación sobre la razón de sus celos y él se confesara, aunque seguro Cana se hará la desentendida un tiempo antes de ceder-. Termino de decir al peliazul, fijándose que todos la miraban como si tuviera una tercer ojo.- ¿Qué?, no soy tan tonta-. Y sonrió entrando al mini mercado.

-ella es tan linda-. Susurro Lily hipnotizado.

A los demás les cayó una gotita por la nuca.

Se pasearon entre los estantes, llevando de todo un poco, menos cerveza, eso no les hacia falta ya.

Los chicos detuvieron su andar frente a una góndola especial, llena de cajas con preservativos de todos los tipos, colores, texturas y sabores, mirándolos de lo mas entretenidos.

-Mira toma pastillas.- recordó Laxus y siguió su camino.

-Lucy también-.

-Erza igual-.

-igual la enana-.

-deberían llevar por las dudas, tal vez Bacchus necesite, tal vez Gray necesite-. Susurro Happy, riendo de costado y siguiendo su camino.

De inmediato Gajeel y Lily intercambiaron miradas y se pusieron a buscar una caja de preservativos extra lubricados de la mejor marca y la metieron en el carrito con las otras compras, Laxus, Natsu y Jellal se tragaron la risa, mientras Mira y Levy los miraban con cierta ternura.

-Juvia te puedo hacer una pregunta-. Lucy caminaba junto a ella y sonríe de manera picara, Wendy que había visto de lejos lo hecho por los hermanos Redfox presto atención.

-claro-.

-¿eres virgen?-. Soltó como si nada, haciendo que la peliceleste se tropezara, la mirara sonrojada y asintiera.-tiene lógica-. Dijo la rubia abrazando a la chica y besando su frente.

-Juvia debe llegar pura al matrimonio-. Le informo, por un minuto todos los que oyeron esas palabras sintieron un retorcijón por dentro, la chica estaba obligada a darle su preciada primera vez a alguien a quien odiaba y eso les enfermo.

-oye Juvia, mira aquí hay de esos pasteles que te gustan-. La voz de Gray sonó algo lejana, la nombrada la siguió hasta dar con el chico, que estaba parado frente a una vidriera llena de pasteles de todo tipo, señalando una de chocolate con frutillas y picos de crema.

-ohhh, que delicioso se ve, también ahí de manzana, mira Gray-. Señalo ella, ambos estaban completamente metidos en la vidriera.

-deme uno de chocolate y una de manzana-. Pidió, recibiendo ambos con una sonrisa.

Natsu sonrió y salió corriendo para volver pocos segundos después con otra caja de preservativos, los demás solo asintieron, dándole la razón.

…

Llevaban esperando casi 20 minutos, cuando Bacchus apareció en la camioneta y Cana en el auto de Laxus.

Ninguno de los dos bajo, los chicos subieron las cosas a la camioneta y se fueron con él, mientras las chicas todas amontonadas subieron al auto con Cana.

-¿porque tardaron tanto?-. Pregunto Erza.

-hasta que llegamos, descargamos las cosas y volvimos, el tiempo no es mucho-. Contesto viendo el camino.

-¿paso algo?-. Curioseo Mira, esperanzada en que las palabras de Wendy fueran ciertas.

-nada-. Contesto soltando un suspiro de resignación, todas quedaron en blanco, la peliazul junto todo el aire posible en sus pulmones y grito.

-EN LA CAMIONETA-

-ONII-CHAN BAKAAAAAA!-. Se escucho desde el auto de adelante, mientras por el vidrio se veía que la menor de las chicas hacia todo tipo de señas.

-¿pero qué diablos hiciste?-. Pregunto Natsu, al ver que Wendy trataba de sacar su cuerpo por la ventana y gritaba cosas como

-ERES UN IDIOTA, ¿QUE TE AH ENSEÑADO NUESTRO PADRE?, SE HOMBRE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ-.

El resto de los chicos sentía una gotita resbalar por sus nucas.

-oye, Bacchus, tenemos algo para ti-. Dijo Jellal, tirándole por la ventanita una caja.

-¿preservativos? -. Dijo al tomarlos, giro apenas su cabeza para ver como todos sonrieran de manera picara y se sonrojo violentamente al entenderlos.

-no te rías tanto hielitos, que para ti también ahí-. Le susurro Natsu al Fullbuster, ganándose toda su atención.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?, lógico que la comida es importante, pero la cerveza es vital, igual que los preservativos extra lubricados.

¿Bacchus celoso?, noooooo, para nada.

¿como carajos Gray sabe el gusto de pastel que tiene Juvia?, bueno a pasado una semana, ellos ahn tenido tiempo para hablar y el resto se los cuento en el próximo cap!

Gracias a **yui sakamaki** **,** por su comentario que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	9. Aquella a la que todos odian

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, como ayer fue el día de la madre, se me hizo imposible subir los cap (la familia exige atención ocasionalmente).

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

000000000000000000000000000

-AQUELLA A LA QUE TODOS ODIAN-

Se despertó exaltado, había vuelto a soñar con ella y eso sinceramente lo destrozaba.

Como todas las mañanas desde hacía dos semanas bajo las escaleras, y camino hasta la cocina, para encontrase con Juvia sentada sobre la mesada, comiendo un pan con dulce. A chica sonrió al verlo y le ofreció un mordisco, por algún motivo, ella nunca hacia uno para él, sino que siempre le convidaba del propio, a Gray eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Ambos en silencio caminaron a la puerta y tomaran una campera y se la pusieron, esta vez el tenia la de Gajeel y ella como siempre la suya. Salieron y caminaran hasta la orilla del lago, se sentaron a ver como el sol salía, llenando todo de una brillante y cálida luz.

Viéndola de reojo se pregunto que tenia la peliceleste como para sacarlo de la cama a las 5 de la mañana, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba madrugar, que era lo que ella tenía, que lo impulsaba a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, desde preparar el desayuno, alcanzar las cosas que estaban altas para ella, hasta incluso meterse juntos al lago, porque ella tenía miedo. Se decía a sí mismos que era por bueno, que era porque la chica solo conocía la amistad que los hermanos Redfox le ofrecían, pero sabía que no era solo por eso.

Natsu, Jellal, Laxus y sobre todo Gajeel, decían que era por su parecido con Brandish, y es que eran muy parecidas, pero había cosas que hacían especial Juvia, no solo por las diferencias físicas, si no.

-Gray, ¿estás bien?, te veo medio colgado-. La voz de la chica rompió la concentración del Fullbaster que la miro unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-pensaba, en lo parecida que eres a alguien que conozco-. Tras decir eso, se levanto y camino hasta la casa, siendo seguido por Juvia.

…

El desayuno y almuerzo habían pasado ya, ahora estaban en el momento de perfecta relajación.

Las chicas sentadas a la orilla del lago y los chicos jugando dentro.

-chicas, ¿Juvia les puede hacer una pregunta?-. La peliceleste estaba hablando bajito, las chicas entendieron de inmediato que los chicos no debían de oír.

-claro, Juvia-. Le contesto Mira, sonriendo para darle confianza.

-¿Quién es la chica a la que Juvia se parece?-. Soltó son filtro, para segundos después arrepentirse, al ver como a las chicas se les cambiaba la cara alegre por una mucho más seria, furiosa en el caso de Erza.

-alguien a quien deseamos nunca te cruces-. Dijo Levy, mirando a los chicos.

-o parezcas-. Agrego Cana, bebiendo de su cerveza.

La Loxar, no quiso insistir y se lamento por haber preguntado.

-Juvia…no es algo personal, digo, no es en tu contra, es solo que…-Lucy trata de buscar las palabras correctas.

-ella es una maldita golfa, que no merece ni ser recordada por las personas que queremos a Gray-. Hablo Erza, la cual como nunca antes, se veía aterradora.

-Juvia entiende-. Bajo la cabeza aun mas arrepentida por su curiosidad.

De inmediato las chicas se sintieron mal por la manera en la que habían contestado, era obvio que la chica tendría curiosidad.

-MUJER DEL AGUAN VEN A JUGAR CONMIGO, GEHE-. La fuerte voz de Gajeel, las saco de sus pensamientos, vieron fascinadas como Juvia cambiaba su expresión de culpa por una de total alegría al ver como su amigo se hacía señas.

Sin pensarlo, dejo la cerveza y se metió al lago, nadando como una experta hasta llegar y colgarse del cuello del pelinegro.

-¿a qué quieres jugar?-. Pregunto, sin prestar atención a los demás.

Gajeel pasó su brazo por su espalda rodeándola por la cintura, y cargándola. Desde la orillas Charlie noto lo que harían y les aviso a las chicas.

El pelinegro, tomo impulso y lanzo a la chica, que cayó en brazos de Natsu, que la zamarreo un poco antes de lanzársela a Bacchus, que se la paso a Lily y Happy, que se la lanzaron a Laxus, que a su vez la lanzo a Jellal, que pidiendo perdón la arrojo a los brazos de Gray y así, la dieron unas cuantas vueltas, mientras ella gritaba y reía. Las chicas desde la orilla reían.

Al final de la tarde, del lago salían Gajeel y Natsu peleando, Jellal y Laxus charlaban tranquilos, Bacchus y los menores habían salido un poco antes, por ultimo Juvia arrastraba a Gray que insistía quedarse nadando.

-vamos Gray, ya casi esta la cena-. Advirtió la chica, mientras forcejeaba.

-no…nademos un poco más-. Pidió él tomándola del brazo y metiéndola de vuelta al agua.

Se quedaron flotando hasta que oyeron a voz de Erza exigiendo que vayan a cenar, al salir, el aire fresco del atardecer los golpeo, de inmediato Juvia giro y golpeo a Gray.

-auch, ¿Por qué me pegas?-. Fingió dolor.

-porque por su culpa Juvia, está pasando frió-. Le contesto.

El chico la miro y casi por reflejo, la envolvió en un abrazo que la pego a su cuerpo y así caminaron hasta la casa.

Las chicas sonreían cómplices al verlos entrar así de juntos.

-tomen una ducha caliente y rápida-. Ordeno Erza.

Cada uno camino a los baños.

…

La cena había pasado, y todos los que habían jugado en el agua estaban agotados, aun así Juvia quería respuestas.

-Gajeel, hablemos-. Dijo para llamar la atención de su amigo, que de inmediato dejo su lugar en la partida de póker y camino junto con ella.

-¿Qué sucede mujer?-.

-¿Quién es y que hizo esa mujer a la que todos odia y que es parecida a Juvia?-. Firme y decidida, le hizo saber con la mirada que no aceptaría excusas, ella quería la verdad y el no podía mentirle.

-es la ex novia de Gray…a decir verdad es su ex prometida, ella engaño a Gray, lo humillo y dejo por otro-. Las palabras del mayor, dejaron a la chica dolida.- ustedes son parecida-. Finalizo, mirando el ya estrellado cielo, pero notando la incomodidad de su amiga.

-volvamos-. Pidió ella.

…

Gray bajo las escaleras, casi las 5 de la mañana, camino hasta la cocina y la vio sentada en la mesada comiendo un pan con dulce. Ella le devolvió la mirada y le acerco el pan para que comiera de él.

Estaba por caminar hasta la puerta cuando sintió que su muñeca era detenida.

-Gray… yo no soy esa chica a la que te recuerdo y que todos odian, no sé qué es lo que paso, porque nadie ha querido decírmelo tal cual-. Se detuvo al ver que el chico temblaba levemente.- hace poco que nos conocemos y todos ustedes ya son importantes para mí, por lo que me siento en la obligación de decirte que si… eres gentil conmigo porque te recuerdo a ella, no quiero que lo sigas siendo, eh notado que te me quedas mirando con nostalgia y es… feo-. Termino de decir para soltarlo, bajar de la mesada y pasar junto a él con aparente destino a la escalera.

-vayamos a ver el amanecer-. Soltó el Fullbuster.- no soy gentil contigo porque me recuerdes a Brandish, soy gentil contigo porque me nace serlo-. Tomo su campero y se la extendió a Juvia, que dubitativa la tomo.

Esa mañana, vieron el amanecer en silencio, y Juvia fue feliz al ver que Gray se le quedaba mirando pero no con nostalgia, sino con curiosidad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Me gusto escribir este capitulo, demuestra mucho de la que Gray piensa, ademas que la manera en la que los chicos juegan, también saben mas sobre Brandish y la actitud que tomo Juvia después de saberlo fue como, ahhhh!

Gracias a **Megan & ****yui sakamaki** **,** por su comentario que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	10. Mírame, te miro, nos miramos

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

000000000000000000000000000

-MÍRAME, TE MIRO, NOS MIRAMOS-

Gajeel estaba sentado en las escaleras, tenía toda su atención puesta en las personas que iban de un lado a otro, charlando, jugando.

Se estaba comenzando a cansar de esas risitas y miradas cómplices, las chicas parecían encantadas con esa actitud estúpida que no los-no-somos-nada, tenían. Los chicos pensaban igual que él, deberían hacer algo pronto, antes de que los niveles de testosterona descendieran a bajo cero por ver tanta miel en el aire.

Era obvio que en casos como el Happy y Charlie o Lily y Wendy, no se debían meter…demasiado, ya que ellos eran menores como recibir ayuda del tipo que él podría proporcionar, pero Bacchus y Gray, ellos eran otra cosa.

El dúo de castaños tenían cosas en común, el alcohol por ejemplo. Recordaba con gracia cuando Levy le conto que a Cana le gustaba Bacchus, y es que la chica actuaba tan avergonzada, tan diferente a como era realmente, que nunca jamás pudo dejar de molestarla con ese dato.

Muy por el contrario, estaba Juvia, sabía que a su amiga le gustaba Gray, aunque ella no se lo hubiera confirmado, tal vez ni ella lo sabía. Por eso como bueno mejor amigo/casi hermano que era se encargaría de que la peliceleste y el pelinegro estuvieran juntos, así su adorada mujer del agua tendría una razón por la cual luchar contra esos malditos viejos.

-sabes, cuando sonríes de esa manera, das miedo-. Le dijo Jellal, sentándose junto a él.

-tenemos que hacer algo para que esos cuatro estén juntos-. Dijo señalando a sus objetivos.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-. La voz de Natsu y Laxus detrás de él, le indicaba que era un tema serio y grupal.

…

Bacchus tenía entre sus manos una botella de cerveza bien fría, miraba a su hermanita jugar a la pelota con Charlie y Happy, mientras Lily jugaba a las cartas con las otras chicas.

-oye campeón, ¿me puedo sentar?-. La voz de Cana era algo ronca, claro indicativo que el alcohol que llevaba consumiendo desde la mañana le estaba comenzando a hacer efecto.

-claro, preciosa-. Contesto y se corrió solo un poco para que ella se sentara, la chica apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y le sonrió.

-Happy la tiene tan complicada con Charlie, ella es demasiado dura-. Soltó, la castaña, el asintió.-yo creo a Wendy le gusta Lily-. Agrego.

-le gusta-. Confirmo, Cana se alejo y lo miro sorprendida.- ¿Qué? Soy su único hermano, ¿a quién crees que le pregunta sobre esas cosas?-. Contesto a la muda duda.

-¿tú sabes de romance?-. Pregunto burlona y comenzó a reír.

-algo-. Bebió de la botella y giro su rostro para hacer otro comentario, solo para encontrarse con la sonriente cara de la Alberona a milímetros.

-¿me enseñas?-. Susurro, rozando sus labios, sin darle tiempo a contestar lo beso.

Se separo de él y se marcho bebiendo de su cerveza y caminando como si nada.

Los chicos sentados desde las escaleras, la vieron impresionados, ella paso por su lado y dijo.

-no son los únicos cansados de la histeriquiada-. Y entro, contando. Cuando llego a número 7, Bacchus ya estaba entrando por la puerta.

-ara, ara… parece que Cana arruino sus planes, solo le quedan ellos para jugar a ser Cupido-. Hablo la albina, desde su lugar sentada, mirando sus cartas.

…

Bastante alejados, Gray y Juvia no eran consientes de lo ocurrido con sus amigos. Ellos estaban nadando, de lo más tranquilos, hablando de trivialidades.

-Juvia, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-. Gray tenía una pequeña duda, una frase que había salido de Lily, una frase llena de odio.

-claro-. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la espalda del Fullbuster.

-¿Cómo es Bora?-. Segundos después se odio por haber preguntado eso.

-Bora es… apuesto, alto de cabello azul, tiene una marca de nacimiento sobre su ceja derecha, además es muy educado e inteligente… todo un caballero-. Finalizo sin moverse de su posición, rodeo al chico por la cintura.

-bien… ¿y la verdad?-. Gray sintió los brazos de Juvia y sonrió.

-es un maldito… insulta y maltrata a Juvia desde que sabe de nuestro compromiso, ha estado con más mujeres de las que puedo contar, por su culpa Gajeel y Lily fueron echados de mi casa… siempre que estamos solos se le van las manos…

-¿te ah forzado a hacer algo que no querías?-. Le fue imposible interrumpirla al oír que el infeliz la manoseaba.

-no, la única vez que trato Gajeel lo tiro por la ventana-. Contesto sonriendo, dejando a Gray más que sorprendido, era fuerte, mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

-me alegra saber eso-. Giro rápidamente y quedo frente a frente, la miro un segundo y beso su frente.-te ruborizaste-. Le dijo al separarse, salió del agua sin esperarla y camino firme hasta Gajeel.

El pelinegro lo vio venir, con esa expresión seria y se paro, casi le da un infarto cuando lo abrazo.

-me hubiera gustado ver como tirabas al maldito por la ventana-. Dijo, Gajeel sonrió.- ¿Dónde se lo puede encontrar?-. Pregunto, mirándolo serio.

-suele juntarse en el bar Popelle-. Dijo el Redfox, siguió con la vista a su amigo, que entro tomo su celular y llamo.

-hola, Lyon… ¿conoces el bar Popelle?, si, bien, ve busca a un tipo llamado Bora Titan Nose y golpéalo… gracias-. Colgó, tomo dos sodas y volvió al lago.

-¿me dirías que pasó?-. Natsu no entendía nada.

-no podrán jugar a ser Cupido-. Afirmo Erza, las demás asintieron.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, algo desilusionados.

-¿y si lo intentamos con los peques?-. Pregunto Laxus.

-EN UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES-

Cana estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando a un muy nervioso y poco disimulado Bacchus caminar de un lado a otro.

-me estas mareando-. Le informo.- y mi botella está vacía-. Agrego, el se detuvo y la miro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, después de lo que paso?-. Siguió caminando, Cana retuvo sus ganas de golpearlo, levantándose y caminando firme a la puerta.-¿Dónde vas?-. se altero al verla marcharse.

-TE COMPORTAS COMO UN IMBÉCIL, SOLO POR UN BESO… PERDÓN, OK… NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN-. Grito tan fuerte que estaba segura todos la habían oído, las chicas no tardarían en llegar y destripar al Marvell, genial.

Estiro su mano hasta sentir el pomo, pero una fuerte mano apretando su brazo, un giro y la pared.

-no quise actuar así, es solo que…quería que nuestro primer beso fuera especial-. Susurro, oyendo los pasos apurados por las escaleras, cerro la distancia y la beso.

La puerta se abrió, de golpe todos estaban parados allí, mirando como los castaños se comían la boca, sonrieron.

-POOOR FIIIIN!-. Grito feliz Wendy, abrazándose al cuello de Lily, que más que rojo asentía.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Los chicos planeando ser cupido, Cana siendo ella misma (lanzada), Juvia contándole sobre Bora a un Gray molesto que mando a su hermano a golpear al maldito, ademas de Wendy que cada vez que puede se le acerca demás a Lily!

Gracias a **CardCaptorUchiha** por tu comentario que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	11. Primera lluvia

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

- _otra idioma-._ NOTA: (se arrodilla), PEEEEERDOOOON!, pero esta fecha (la de finales) me es tan complicado actualizar, no e tenido tiempo para absolutamente nada que no sea estudiar, ni he podido leer los fic que tanto amo. Recién hoy tuve un poco de tranquilidad (relativa) y me senté a escribir, agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón que Inspiración-san este de mi lado el día de hoy.

Por otra parte estoy tan contenta de que mi querida Yuritzi, allá actualizado después de casi 11 meses (espacio publicitario: CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO) y mas contenta aun que mi adorada Akane-chan17 allá subido dos nuevas historias geniales a las que voy a seguir mas que obvio (espacio publicitario: EL JOVEN AMO Y PROHIBIDO)

Sin mas a leer!

NOTA: mis conejitos, por fin mi compu a vuelto a mi (llora desgarradoramente), lo que significa que volvere a publicar una vez por semana. Sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

000000000000000000000000000

-PRIMERA LLUVIA -

3 días habían pasado ya desde que Bacchus y Cana habían sido sorprendidos besándose y Wendy no había dejado de llamarla cuñada, cosa que lejos de incomodar, hacia feliz a la castaña.

Aunque ellos no habían formalizado, ni siquiera habían vuelto a tocar el tema, todo les hacía gracia.

Pero no todo era pan con dulce, los chicos estaban impaciente por ver los a sus ojos, escasos progresos de Gray y Juvia.

…

Mientras ellos se mantenían alejados hablando trivialidades.

-¿Cómo son tus hermanos?-. Pregunto la peliceleste, comiendo gomitas.

-ummm Lyon y Ultear, ellos son… bueno Ul es muy parecida a Ur, solo que su cabello es más largo, Lyon supongo se parece a su padre-. Contesto, pensativo.

-jaja, no me refiero a como se ven, si no a como son… por ejemplo, la madre de Juvia es una mujer dulce, pero manipulable y obediente, mientras el padre de Juvia es un tipo frió e interesado.- Finalizo y lo miro.

-bueno… Ultear es…maternal, gentil y protectora, Lyon es, competitivo, impulsivo y duro, mi padre es genial, siempre feliz y sonriente, ahí para aconsejarte, Ur… mi madre, es maravillosa, consentidora y protectora-. Hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón, pensando en su maravillosa familia.

-¿Cómo se conocieras?-.

-en una visita médica, ambos esperaban ser atendidos por el pediatra, comenzaron a hablar, primero con nosotros como centro de sus conversaciones y con el tiempo quedaron juntos… son maravillosos, mis hermanos me llevan un año de edad-. Giro a mirarla y sonriendo agrego.- me gustaría que los conocieras-. Juvia se sonrojo.

-EN EL BAR POPELLE-

Lyon entraba al bar junto a su novia Cherry y sus amigos, Cobra, Mest, su hermana Ultear, y su cuñada Meredy, ya los esperaban en una de las mesas.

-oye hermanito, ya ubicamos al sujeto que Gray te pidió golpear-. Le informo la pelinegra, sonriendo, ella no tenía ni idea de la razón por la que su hermano les había pedido algo como eso, pero si Gray Fullbuster, se los pedía, no había manera de negarse.

-mis niñas, denme un motivo para partir la cara-. Les pidió el albino, sonriendo, las pelirrosa se miraron entre sí, para luego seguir a la pelinegra, a una mesa cercana al objetivo.

Allí las 3 chicas se acomodaron, comenzando a hablar entre ella y comportarse como típicas chicas solteras.

El peliazul, clavo sus ojos en ella, más precisamente en Ultear y haciendo un gesto a sus amigos se acercaron a la mesa.

-hola, preciosa, ¿quieres buena compañía?-. Pregunto seductor, ganándose una pésima mirada, por parte de la chica, que de manera instantánea se corrió y lo miro fijo y con odio.

-TU ERES EL BASTARDO QUE TRATO DE PASARSE CON MEREDY LA SEMANA PASADA-. Dio el grito de su vida, llamando la atención de todo el bar que giro a verlos.- HUISTE CUANDO FUI POR TI, MALDITO PERVERTIDO-. Y lo abofeteo, con tal fuerza, que los presentes creyeron que la había partido la quijada.

De inmediato los chicos se apresuraron a llegar junto a las chicas, Meredy trataba inútilmente de parar a una muy furiosa Ultear que tenia tomado de la camisa a Bora, mientras Cherry grababa todo entre risas.

-YA QUITENME A ESTA LOCA-. Grito el Titan Nose y le quitaron a la chica de encima, cuando volteo para agradecer, se encontró con el puño de Lyon que lo derribo y se trono los nudillos.

-te lo mereces, por coquetear con mi cuñada, llamar loca a mi hermana y hacer enojar a mi hermano-. Dijo el peliblanco, listo para un nuevo golpe.

-EN EL CAMPO-

Jugaban cartas con toda la seriedad del mundo, chicos vs chicas, habían apostado quien cocinaría durante la semana próxima, por ahora y gracias a lo jodidamente buena que era Cana en las cartas, las chicas iban ganando, cuando un celular sonó.

-es el mío, es un mensaje de Cherry-. Les informo, comenzó a leer en voz baja, para luego sonreír y leer en alto.

- oi cuñado espero estés pasándola bien, nosotros aquí en tu casa, después de hacerte el favor, te mando un videíto muuuuy entretenido, ojala lo disfrutes, cuando vuelvas queremos explicaciones-. Finalizo, para poner el celular al centro y que todos pudieran ver en él.

En el vídeo se veía claramente la bofetada de Ultear, la manera en que ella lo zamarreaba salvajemente, los 3 golpes que Lyon le dio y como todos eran sacados del bar, para finalizar con todos sonriendo al celular y haciendo una pose de victoria.

Los que vieron el vídeo no pudieron hacer nada más que sorprenderse, mientras Gajeel, Lily y Gray reían a lo loco.

-¿p-porque golpean a Bora?-. La voz entrecortada de la Loxar se escucho entre las risas y preguntas, de inmediato los hermanos Redfox se levantaron para explicarle, pero ella salió corriendo y se encerró en la habitación.

Las chicas subieron de inmediato, pero ella no quiso hablar y simplemente se acostó a dormir.

-no hiciste nada malo-. Le dijo Gajeel a Gray, que se sentía terriblemente culpable.- el muy maldito se lo merecía-. La plática no fue más lejos ya que el Fullbuster también subió dispuesto a dormir.

…

Llovía torrencialmente, tanto que no se distinguía la luz del sol que debería estar por salir.

De todas formas se levanto, eran las 5 de la mañana, lo que significaba que Juvia ya debería estar sentada en la mesada comiendo un pan con dulce. Se paro en el borde de la escalera pensando que era tonto de su parte bajar, teniendo en cuenta que con la manera en la que llovía no se podría ver el amanecer.

Bajo y se la encontró, sentada en la mesa comedio un pan con dulce y bebiendo una taza de leche, ella miraba por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-siento lo de tu prometido, es verdad que yo le pedí a Lyon que lo golpeara, pero Ultear lo abofeteo porque él se había echo el pícaro con Meredy que es su novia y…- se cayó al darse cuenta que estaba teniendo diarrea verbal.

-¿sabes porque Gajeel llama a Juvia, mujer de la lluvia?-. Pregunto, aparentemente ignorando lo que el había dicho.- cuando éramos pequeños, hubo una inmensa tormenta, lluvia, truenos, rayos, toda la cosa… Gajeel tenía miedo y está escondido bajo la cama, mientras yo miraba el agua caer por la ventana, como los arboles se mecían por el viento y la oscuridad se iluminaba por los truenos… a Juvia siempre le han gustado las tormentas,es un reflejo de sus sentimientos, por eso Gajeel me llama así, también sabe decirme mujer del agua-. Ella hablaba sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.- Juvia quiere saber porque le pediste a tu hermano que golpeara a su prometido-.

Por alguna razón la palabra causo una punzada en su corazón.

-no lo sé, simplemente…quería saber que algo malo le pasaba-. Respondió acercándose a ella.

La Loxar se encontraba sentada aun, con Gray parado frente a ella y entre sus piernas. Con delicadeza la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a girar, se miraron de frente antes de que Gray pasara su pulgar por la comisura de los labios de Juvia, limpiando el dulce.

Ella cerró los ojos al tacto, al abrirlos miro la mano que sostenía su mentón, sin pensarlo se acerco mas al borde de la mesada y estiro un poco su cuerpo.

Un rayo ilumino la oscura cocina, en la que dos jóvenes se besaban por primera vez.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi ¿que les pareció?, Me es inevitable hacer que Ultear elija la ruta del yuri. Me divertí bastante escribiendo este cap, se que el beso para ser el primera me quedo medio feo, pero en el próximo cap (que sera lo mas pronto posible), voy a desarrollar mejor la escena y explicar porque Juvia reacciona así al ver el vídeo.

Gracias a **Kurasaki-rq y Lymar Vastya** **,** por su comentario que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	12. Resplandece sin sol

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: (se arrodilla), PEEEEERDOOOON!,pero tengo una buena noticia, oficialmente termine las clases, razón por la cual volveré a subir cap semanales (se acabo el estudio, pero queda el trabajo). Estoy contenta de poder decir, que si Inspiración-san llega mas seguido, podría subir dos cap por semana.

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

00000000000000000000000000

-RESPLANDECE SIN SOL-

El viento y la lluvia sonaban fuerte, algunos truenos iluminaban fugazmente la oscuridad.

No podía entender cómo es que habían termina así, aunque tampoco era que buscaba algún motivo, por el contrario, comenzaba a creer que ni SWAT lograría que soltara a Juvia.

La tenia rodeada por la cintura, bien pegada a su cuerpo, ella lo abrazaba por los hombros y tenía una de sus manos en su cabello, casi no quedaba aire, se esforzaba por respirar sin tener que separar sus labios de los de ella. Pero no duro mucho, ambos lucharon por recuperar la mayor cantidad de aire, antes de mirarse, sonreírse y volver a besarse.

No les importo el tiempo, el viento azotando la ventana, la lluvia que caía sin cesar, ni lo iluminación fugaz, eran ellos, en ese momento, solo dos personas, tratando que el maldito aire no los separe.

-yo no tienes dulce-. Susurro Gray, sonriendo, ella sonrojada asintió.

-f-fue e-el…pri-primer beso de Juvia-. Confeso la peliceleste con la mirada baja y completamente roja, respiro profundo.- el primero que Juvia no fue forzada a dar-. Agrego, Gray tuvo una extraña mezcla de sensaciones, primero fue alegría, ella lo beso porqué así lo quería, luego fue rabia por el infeliz que la beso antes que él y por ultimo cólera por el maldito que la obligo a darle su primer beso.- no te enojes-. Le dijo acariciando su rostro.

La abrazo más fuerza aun, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro y respiro profundo.

-no llegue tan tarde entonces, ¿verdad?-. Dijo sin moverse, ella sonrió y devolvió el abrazo.

-creo que ambos llegaron justo a tiempo-. Contesto sin intenciones de soltarlo.

…

Cuando vio la hora en el reloj, casi que no lo creyó, eran las 11:00 de la mañana, ya debería estar levantada hace casi 3 horas, vio a su alrededor, encontrando que todas sus amigas estaban igual de dormidas.

-levántense-. Los golpeo con la almohada, todas abrieron los ojos alterados.-es casi hora del almuerzo-. Les dijo.

-pero si los chicos son quienes cocinan-. Le recordó Cana abrazando la almohada.

-ellos deben dormir también-. Erza ya se había levantado y comenzó a repartir almohadazos por doquier.

-pero mira el clima, esta horrible-. Defendió Wendy, acurrucándose entre las sabanas.

-lo mejor será invernar-. Secundo Charlie, imitando a la peliazul.

De golpe frió, asomaron apenas a cabeza por las sabanas, para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Erza.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-. Gritaron aterradas.

-ara ara-. Soltó Mira, tallándose los ojos.

…

Iban camino a las escaleras, los chicos no estaban en su habitación, quizás ya estaban cocinando.

No, ellos estaban sentados, de lo mas entretenidos como pequeños viendo anime. Erza tomo aire dispuesta a gritarles, pero el gesto de silencio de Happy, despertó su curiosidad, con cuidado se acercaron a las escaleras y asomaron la cabeza.

Allí cocinando estaban Juvia y Gray, rodeados por un aura rosa, sumamente empalagosa. Ambos sonreían, entre idas y venidas, algunas miradas furtivas y leves sonrojos se dibujaban en ambos rostros.

Levy se adelanto un poco, para encontrarse con los hermanos Redfox, llorosos en el pie de la escalera, sonrió enternecida ante la imagen.

-iré a despertar a los demás-. Oyeron la voz de Gray, seguida de pasos. Todos se miraron entre ellos asustados corrieron tratando de no hacer ruido y se metieron en las habitaciones.

…

-oigan malditos el almuerzo ya esta…listo-. Anarco una ceja, ninguno de sus amigos estaba en su propio futon, con las sabanas enredadas entre sus cuerpos y algunos muy juntos, no pudo evitar soltar una risa y volver a gritarles.- ARRIBA MALDITOS-. Y salió.

Los chicos levantaron la cabeza, intercambiando miradas, soltaron un suspiro.

TOC,TOC.

-chicas, el almuerzo ya está listo-. Dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

-cla-claro-. La voz de Lucy sonó algo quebrada, creyó que por el sueño y sin darle más importancia, se marcho.

La rubia, miro con reproche a las demás, que no soltaron palabra alguna, todas ellas levemente sonrojadas.

…

Todos bajaron, con algo de cuidado y mandando miradas cómplices, en efecto el aura rosa no se había ido, pero ambos trataban de disimular.

-¿Qué diablos haremos con este diluvio?-. Pregunto Charlie un poco asqueada por la esencia amorosa del aire.

-¿jugar cartas?-. Sugirió Cana.

-¿dormir?-. Dijo Wendy.

-¿comer hasta morir?-. Sugirió Happy.

-me gusta esa opción-. Apoyo Natsu.

-sii, engordar en vacaciones-. Se apunto feliz Lucy.

-pastel-. Siguió Erza y así de a poco decidieron, comer y ver películas todo el día.

…

Estaban acomodándose, Erza sentada en el sofá, acariciaba el cabello de Jellal que estaba sentado en el suelo, a su lado Laxus abrazaba a Mira, mientras Natsu utilizada los pechos de Lucy como almohada, al igual que Levy que utilizaba a Gajeel prácticamente de colchón, mientras Cana y Bacchus disimuladamente se acurrucaban. Happy estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Charlie y Wendy se había apoyado en el hombre de Lily, que sonrojado la había rodeado por la cintura. Todos miraron expectantes a Gray quien estaba poniendo la película y a Juvia que traía mas comida.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de todos al ver, que Gray se sentaba en el suelo, con Juvia entre sus piernas y con la espalda en su pecho, la rodeaba por la cintura y así se quedaron.

-3 PELÍCULAS DE TERROR DESPUÉS-

La escena más indescriptible posible estaba ante sus ojos, por un lado había gente dormida, Cana, Bacchus, Wendy y Charlie, otros súper asustados como Lucy, Levy y Natsu, otros de lo mas entretenidos como Mira, Laxus, Erza, Jella y Gajeel, otro completamente sonrojados al ser utilizados como almohadas, tal como Lily y Happy.

Juvia repaso la vista en todos ellos, Gray también estaba dormido, le dio ternura. Todos ellos parecían estar tan bien, sin problemas o preocupaciones, que se sintió culpable cuando la fecha de su boda paso por su cabeza, ella estaba siéndole infiel a Bora, desobedeciendo a sus padres, pero lo peor era que haría sufrir a Gray, ganas de llorar la invadieron, estaba por levantarse y irse al baño para descargarse en soledad y sin molestar a nadie, pero no pudo, los fuertes brazos de Gray la tenían aprisionada con mucha fuerza en un abrazo posesivo que no la dejaría escapar. El chico hizo un raro movimiento y ella quedo con la cara semi estampada en su pecho, aspiro profundo dejando que su interior se llenara del perfume de Gray y sonrió, cerrando los ojos se dejo invadir por la paz que sus amigos, que Gray le trasmitía y se dejo llevar por Morfeo, olvidando el resto del mundo.

Gray abrió los ojos y la miro, sintió que ella estaba por levantarse, pero le fue imposible dejarla irse, sintió unos ojos sobre él, así que giro el rostro encontrándose con los rojos ojos de Gajeel, que tenía una mirada indescifrable, pero termine sonriéndole, eso por alguna razón, le dio mucha paz, volvió a mirar a Juvia, ahora dormida y cerró los ojos.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?, no pueden negar que me salio tierno!. Incluso a mi me sorprendió un poco (la ternura no va conmigo).

Gracias a **Lymar Vastya** **,** por su comentario que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	13. Juvia arrasadora

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: (se arrodilla), PEEEEERDOOOON!,Pero tuve problemas familiares que no vienen al caso y se me hizo imposible hacer algo que no fuera estar en el hospital, por fortuna ahora todo esta relativamente bien y tuve el tiempo para escribir y publicar.

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

00000000000000000000000000

-JUVIA ARRASADORA-

Entonces Lucy se puso densa con la idea de ir a un boliche, poco a poco arrastro a las demás chicas, hasta que los hombres por su salud física cedieron.

Ahora se encontraban esperando a que las chicas se dignaran a terminar de arreglarse, estaban algo exasperados, pero ninguno se atrevió a ir a apurarlas, no eran unos suicidas.

Gajeel se apoyo en el auto y se dedico a ver la ropa de sus amigos, teniendo una madre diseñadora, le era imposible no fijarse en cosas como esas. Primero estaba Natsu con un jeans común de color azul, una camisa blanca, un chaleco y su inseparable bufanda blanca, luego Llily, el tenia un jeans negro camisa gris claro arremangada, Happy un jean blanco y una remera celeste y Bacchus con una jean marrón y una camisa lila, Laxus con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa violeta con algunos botones desabrochados y arremangada, Jellal con una jeans color crema, una remera blanca y una camisa azul marino abierta y arremangada, Gray tenía un jean color mostaza con una camisa negra acomodada igual que la de Laxus y una corbata a juego con el jean suelta y él que vestía un jean sueltos y camisa negra, con el cabello al igual que su hermano en una cola de caballo baja, una marca de los hombres Redfox.

Bacchus saco una botella de cerveza de la nada, comenzó a tomar para terminar atragantado a los pocos segundos.

Entre risas las chicas salieron por fin, despampanantes.

-la espera valió la pena-. Susurro Natsu, los demás asintieron en completa sincronía.

Lucy tenía un vestido strapples blanco y el cabello en una cola alta, con mechones enmarcando su rostro, Wendy una pollera tableada azul y un top del mismo color, con su cabello trenzado de manera descuidada, Charlie llevaba una solera rosa pálida y el cabello suelto, Cana tenia puesto un pantalón lila tiro alto y una camisa atada a la cintura blanca mostrando el nacimiento de sus pechos, el cabello suelto, Mira una pollera de jean negra y una camisa rosa medio trasparente mostrando sus dotes al igual que la castaña, el cabello atado en dos colitas bajas, Erza tenía un short de encaje color azul y una camisa semi trasparente atada en la cintura color crema con los botones desabrochados hasta el moño de sus sostén su cabello en una cola alta y el flejillo para un costado, Juvia tenía una falda con bolados blanca y un top escote corazón celeste , el cabello en una suelto lleno de bucles y Levy que vestía un vestido negro con la cintura ajustada y la falda suelta y el cabello alisado.

-buueeeno… nos quedamos-. Sentencio Laxus, los chicos afirmaron y comenzaron a caminar con paso firme a la casa.

-¿QUE?, ¿POR QUE?-. Grito su duda Cana, las demás los miraron con odio, ellas llevaban toda la tarde arreglándose y no iban a desperdiciar todos sus esfuerzos, por un capricho de sus amigos.

-NO PIENSO IR A UN CLUB CON USTEDES VESTIDAS ASI-. Comenzó Bacchus.

-ESTAREMOS TODA LA NOCHE SACANDOLE DE ENCIMA A LOS BABOSOS-. Continúo Jellal.

-SALDREMOS DE ALLI A LOS GOLPES-. Aseguro Gajeel.

-están demasiado lindas-. Susurro sonrojado Lily.

-AYE!-. Confirmo Happy igual de sonrojado que su amigo.

Entonces las expresiones de enojo de las chicas se cambiaron a unas de ternura, grititos agudos y sonrisas bobas.

-son tan tiernos-. Soltó Lucy.

-aun así iremos, así que muevan esos traseros al auto antes que los patee-. Agrego Erza, de inmediato Mira se coloco a su lado y asintió tronando sus dedos, los chicos sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas y asustados obedecieron, jamás pero jamás, debían hacer enojar a Titania y la demonio, si no querían que el infierno se desatara en la tierra, aún tenían cicatrices emocionales de aquella oscura ocasión en la que había acabado con la paciencia de las chicas y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, gracias.

Laxus, Mira, Erza, Jellal y Charlie, iban en al auto del rubio, mientras Natsu, Lucy, Cana, Bacchus, Wendy y Happy en el del castaño, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy y Lily iban en la camioneta de Natsu.

El viaje hasta el club era bastante largo casi una hora más que para llegar al pueblo. El club "ESPIRITUS CELESTIALES", era el único que había en la zona, razón por la cual era enorme, con varias pistas donde pasaban distintos tipos de música y un gran patio. El único problema con que fuera el único club del lugar, eran las interminables filas, obvio todos iban allí, pero no todos contaban con un amigo que trabajara allí.

-LUCYYY, preciosa mía-. Se oyó la voz de un chico.

-LOKE!-. Contesto la rubia, abrazando un chico pelinaranja, de traje y ¿lentes de sol? –menos mal que estas aquí, esta fila está fatal-. Dijo Lucy, viendo a la gran cantidad de personas, muchas lanzando miradas de odio hacia ellos, que entraban sin más.

-jaja, cualquiera de nosotros los haría entrar de inmediato… ¿Quién esta belleza?-. El chico dejo de lado a su amiga y sujeto la mano de Juvia, sonriendo seductor.

De inmediato Gajeel le dio un golpe en la cabeza, mientras Gray la abrazaba por la cintura y alejaba de él chico.

-ella es Juvia y tienes prohibido acercarte a ella-. Dijo el Redfox, Loke lo miro de mala gana y miro a la chica, por supuesto noto como el Fullbuster la rodeaba de manera posesiva y sonrió.

-¿y por qué? ella es muy guapa-. Las chicas, notaron la sonrisa perversa y sonrieron cómplices.

-tiene razón, Juvia está SOLTERA-. Mintió Mira.- que se divierta-. Continuo.

-es verdad, estoy segura que con Loke va a divertirse muuucho-. Agrego Cana, todos entendieron a que se refería y algunos como Erza, Mira, Levy, Lucy, Laxus, Natsu y Gray, sabían que lo decía por experiencia propia.

-ella está conmigo-. Agrego Gray, lo más calmado posible y camino dentro, con una muy sonrojada Juvia aun entre sus brazos, los demás sonrieron satisfechos con la respuesta, y chocaron sus puños con el pelinaranja.

Erza sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espalda, algo malo pasaría.

…

Había pasado solo una hora y todos disfrutaban, era casi cómico como cada pareja se había dispersado, varios se sorprendieron al ver como la pequeña Wendy arrastraba a Lily a bailar o como Happy le pedía a Charlie que lo acompañara a la pista y esta aceptaba, Cana y Bacchus no perdían tiempo e incluso Juvia y Gray se robaban algunos besos de manera disimulada.

Mira veía encantada como los tortolitos coqueteaban cuando la vio pasar. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, su boca se seco y sus manos sudaron frio, allí entre la multitud, una cabellera verde la hizo sentirse mareada, asqueada y furiosa, Laxus noto de inmediato que su novia estaba a segundos de perder la compostura y supo que solo había una persona capaz de lograr eso, comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, hasta que la encontró.

-Brandish-. Susurro, se preocupo al sentir una aura aterradora, giro Erza también la había visto, intercambio una mirada rápida con Jellal, "auxilio", decían ambos, rápidamente buscaron a los demás, se encontró con la misma mirada de terror en los rostro de Natsu, Gajeel y Bacchus, busco a Gray, respiro aliviado al notar que el chico estaba muy entretenido besándose con Juvia.

-Mira…MIRA…MIRAJANE-. La albina giro su rostro y lo vio, el fuego estaba impreso en sus celestes ojos, "la demonio", pensó en rubio.-cariño, tranquila, Gray esta con Juvia, no la ha visto-. La chica pareció tranquilizarse ante las palabras y busco a su amigo, sonrió feliz al verlo besarse con la Loxar.

Vio como todos sus amigos, se acercaron a ella, las chicas todas, incluso Wendy y Charlie que no sabían toda la historia, estaban molestas.

-¿Cómo es posible, que esa reverenda hija de puta, este aquí?-. Era la primera vez que Gajeel oía a Levy insultar.

-si mal no recuerdo su prima tiene una casa por esta zona-. Soltó Lucy, golpeándose mentalmente.- no pensé que podría estar aquí, maldita sea-.

-tranquila no es tu culpa-. La consoló Natsu, de inmediato giro y vio a Erza y Cana, ambas chicas estaban rodeados de un aura pesada y oscura, lo entendía, ella eran la que más tiempo llevaban conociendo a Gray, es mas fue la pelirroja la que había irrumpido en la habitación de su amigo en plena depresión y sacado de ese estado a base de golpes y mimos.

-¿Por qué todos están con esas caras?-. Lily, vio a Juvia y Gray tras ellos, mirándolos, noto como el chico separaba su mirada de ellos, para dirigirla hacia donde ellos miraban, sin pensarlo, choco el brazo de Wendy que tiro su trago sobre el chico. La peliazul, lo miro y entendió.

-ohhh, lo siento Gray, fue sin querer-. Pidió perdón la menor, fingiendo pena, las chicos respiraron agradecidos de la rapidez mental de los menores.

-MIERDA-. Soltó el Fullbuster, alejando la camisa de su cuerpo.

-venga, vayamos al baño, moja eso ante que se seque y deje mancha-. Natsu, lo tomo del brazo y arrastro, pero antes de seguir a su amigo, Gray se giro y beso a Juvia.

-yo quiero mear-. Dijo Jellal, él no sería el que se quedara con las chicas, no en ese estado de furia. Y así valientemente todos los hombres se fueron.

-¿no se supone que somos las mujeres las que vamos juntas al baño?-. La peliceleste giro, y vio que todas las chicas, miraban a la barra, ella también lo hizo.- ¿a quién miramos con odio?-. Pregunto, inocente, antes de encontrarla.

Apoyada en la barra, con un short negro y un top dorado, de cabello verde corto sobre los hombros y flejillo recto, sonreía de manera despreocupada, era bellísima, esa mujer era la ex de Gray, Brandish.

-e-esaa-. Susurro, ella apenas y sabio lo ocurrido, pero sentía cólera de solo pensar en que por su culpa Grau había sufrido.

Lucy la miro, la peliceleste estaba siendo rodeada de un aura densa, todas centraron sus miradas en ella.

-¿J-juvia?-. Pregunto Levy, sorprendida.

Entonces paso, las chicas la perdieron de vista unos segundos, comenzaron a buscarla con desesperación, Charlie la vio yendo al baño.

-GRAY-. Gritaron todas al unisonó y abriéndose paso entre la gente caminaron. Desde uno de los controles, Aquarios y Virgo veían al grupo de amigas pechar gente, sin decir nada, ambas bajaron, conocían a esos chiquillos hace mucho, y sabían que si se comportaban de esa manera era porque algo estaba pasando, algo malo.

Por su parte Brandish, había visto a varios de los amigos de su ex, cosa que la hizo razonar que el también debía estar en el lugar, algo en su interior la hizo querer verlo, algo llamado maldad. Le parecía graciosa la idea de encontrarse con él, quería ver con sus propios ojos, la cara de estupefacción del chico al verla, estaba casi segura que lo dejaría en shock, sonrió con burla.

-estas arriesgándote bastante, no te olvides que Erza también está aquí-. Le dijo Dimaria, ella conocía a la pelirroja y sabia que no dudaría en mandarla al hospital si se acercaba al chico.

-eso no me preocupa, Gray no dejara que me golpee, además, es una coincidencia-. Sonrió fingiendo ingenuidad, su amiga torció el gesto, pero término riendo también.

Se dirigían a los baños, porque ese era el lugar más obvio en el que podían encontrarse y así fue.

La peliverde, camino directo al Fullbuster y lo choco.

-ahh, perdón-. Se disculpo, levanto la cabeza y puso su mejor expresión de sorpresa al ver al chico, noto que los demás se tensaban, Natsu avanzó unos paso dispuesto a sacar del medio a la chica, pero unos de los chicos que la acompañaba se paro frente a él impidiéndole el paso, sonrió, como si eso fuera a detenerlo.

-Brandish-. Dijo Gray en un susurro, el mundo se detuvo por un momento, ella estaba tan hermosa, allí parada justo frente a él.

-cuanto tiempo…estas tan guapo-. Soltó la peliverde y mordió su labio, gesto que enloquecía al pelinegro.

Los chicos juraron que lo hacía apropósito.

Sin darle tiempo a nadie de hacer nada, un grupo de chicas se abrió paso entre la gente, encabezadas por un peliceleste. La chica así como paso tomo del cuello a la peliverde a las rastras la metió al baño de mujeres.

Nadie reacciona lo suficientemente rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta, todas las féminas estaban allí y ellos afueran sin entender nada.

-¿esa era juvia?-. Pregunto confundido Natsu, estaba seguro que las demás eran sus amigas, pero ¿enserio esa chica de aura aterradora era la tierna Juvia?.

-DENTRO DEL BAÑO DE MUJERES-

Todas las chicas que estaban dentro y las que hacían cola, se quedaron mudas al ver que el lugar era invadido por 8 chicas furiosas y 4 confundidas.

-¿Qué MIERDA TE PASA?-. Grito Brandish, luego noto que estaba rodeada por las amigas de Gray, estaban encerradas en el baño y no había posibilidad de ganarles, no con Erza y Mira allí, pero a la chica que la había arrastrado no la conocía…razono.

-no me digas, ¿eres el pasatiempo de Gray?-. Soltó con burla, sus amigas rieron, las chicas se tensaron y las que no tenían nada que ver soltaron un "uuuuhhhh".

-y tú la puta de su ex -. Afirmo Juvia, otro "uuuuhhhhh" y miradas tensas.

-yo soy su ex -. Contesto la peliverde con odio en sus palabras.

-por eso, la puta-. Reafirmo Juvia, sonriendo altanera.

"uuuuhhhh".

-no tengo idea de quien mierda seas, pero…-. Fue interrumpida de manera abrupta.

-yo, déjame me presento, soy Juvia, la que te va a romper la jodida cara de regalada perra que tienes, si vuelves a acercarte a Gray, un placer-. Termino, sus amigas se resistieron mirarla con sorpresa, permaneciendo con sus caras de odio.

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", "eso debió doler", "al parecer se lo merece", eran algunas de las cosas que se oían.

Brandish, trago saliva furiosa y se acerco a Juvia.

-así que si eres su nueva golfa, déjame decirte, querida mía, que él NUNCA, JAMAS, VA A AMARTE COMO ME AMA A MI-. Escupió con tanta seguridad y burla, que las demás chicas sintieron algo de pena por Juvia.

-la única golfa aquí eres, regala perra-. Respondió, respiro profundo, tratando de controlarse.

-jaja, acaso te besa con la devoción con la que me besaba o te hace el amor de manera tan dulce y gentil que llegas al cielo-. Juvia seguía respirando profundo, "control, control".- ja, aunque a decir verdad, ni siquiera era tan bueno, lo mejor de estar con él, fue poder engañarlo sin que lo notara, pobre iluso-. Entonces, todas las mujeres del lugar, las amigas de ambas incluidas sostuvieron el aliento.

"a la mierda el jodido control", pensó Juvia, levantando su mano y dándole de lleno una bofetada que tiro al suelo a la otra chica.

Desde el suelo, sosteniendo su adolorida mejilla miro a la otra con furia, pero no tuvo tiempo a nada, cuando fue tomada por los cabellos y su cabeza tirada para atrás, la chica coloco sus caras frente a frente y la miro por unos segundos, jalando mas fuerte sus cabellos.

-aléjate, no te acerques, no pienses en Gray, porque Gray Fullbuster tiene dueña, ese hombre es mío… no me importa que hayas sido su maldita prometida, ni como te besaba, ni como te hacía el amor, él esta con Juvia ahora y Juvia va a arrancar tus tripas de tu siliconado cuerpo, si se entera de que lo rondas una vez más-. Con su mano libre, apretó la cara de la chica, con fuerza.- aunque te lo cruces por mera casualidad, te cruzas de calle, de mundo, de universo, pero mantente lejos de MI HOMBRE o te destripo, REGALA GOLFA DE MIERDA-. Soltó su agarre y se paro, mirándola desde arriba, puso su mejor sonrisa marca "Redfox".-el suelo, te queda perfecto, el lugar correcto para un gusano-. Termino.

Las mujeres quedaron mudas, las que no entendían lo que pasaba miraron aterradas a la Loxar, esa chica estaba loca, aunque admitían que tenia agallas para defender a su hombre, las amigas de la peliverde, se quedaron heladas, jamás ni cuando Erza las había amenazado sintieron tanto miedo, Dimaria se agacho a acerco a su amiga, la cual estaba despeinada, con los dedos de la otra marcados en su cara y los ojos llorosos, en su interior sabia que lo merecía. Por otro lado las amigas de Juvia, no podían entender, ¿Dónde mierda esta la tierna Juvia que conocían? ¿Quién era esa? ¿Y que había echo con la original?, aun así, no pudieron evitar sonreírle, orgullosas.

-wuahh-. La voz de Happy, hizo que las chicas notaran que la puerta estaba abierta y que todos habían visto la amenaza de Juvia.

La chica lejos de avergonzarse o arrepentirse, camino firme hasta la puerta, todos abriendo paso ante ella, tomo a Gray del cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo, dándole el beso mas demandante y apasionado que dio jamás, todos los miraron más que sorprendidos, incluso Gray lo estaba, aun así le siguió el beso.

La gota final fue cuando la chica, abrió los ojos y miro a Brandish, con burla impresa en sus ojos.

Nadie tuvo evitar que risas, exclamaciones de sorpresa incluso aplausos rodearon el lugar.

Aquarios y Virgo observaban sonrientes, eso sí que era un buen espectáculo.

-MUEVANSE, ESTO ES UN BAÑO NO UN TEATRO-. Se oyó la voz de la peliceleste, de inmediato la gente se fue alejando sin dejar de hablar de la visto.

Virgo acompaño a sus amigos, a la zona VIP del club, para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad. Todos ellos estaban en silencio, minándose con dudas.

-¿PUEDO SABER DE DONDE SALIO ESA PERSONALIDAD YANDERE?-. Pregunto por fin Natsu, que se sentía superado por la reciente situación.

-Juvia no paso tanto tiempo con Gajeel , sin aprender nada-. Se excuso, ganando miradas, seguidas de asentimientos.

-ni siquiera yo la había golpeado-. Dijo Erza, para después sonreír y abrazar a la chica.- GRACIAS, había querido ver a esa víbora en el suelo, desde que la conocí-. Confeso, las demás chicas rieron ante el comentario y asintieron en afirmación.

Los chicos también la felicitaron, Gajeel y Lily sorprendidos y orgullosos, pero Gray no hacía nada más que mirar todo con sorpresa.

Jellal noto eso y con un gesto indico que los dejaran solos, todos obedecieron.

La chica se acerco al Fullbuster que no la miro.

-Gray… Juvia y tú están casi a mano-. Dijo, el chico frunció el ceño en confusión y la miro directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto más que confundido, luchando por no perderse en aquellos bellos ojos.

-claro, vos mandaste a tu hermano a golpear al prometido de Juvia y Juvia golpeo a su ex prometida, estamos a mano…casi-. Finalizo y sonrió, entonces el pelinegro también sonrió, paso una mano por su rostro colocando un cabello detrás de la oreja.

Vio a Brandish pasar, la chica lo miro, pero él no tenía razón para mirarla, tenía frente suyo a la mujer más hermosa, valiente y decidida, sonrió feliz, dejándose invadir por el sentimiento y la beso, lento, disfrutandolo y supo que eso era amor.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les parecio?. JUVIA VERSIÓN YANDERE 2.0, jaja me encanto escribir esto, pronto sabrán que fue lo que paso (quizas)!

Agradezco **Lymar Vastya** **, Criss G.R. y JuviaBriel,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	14. 18 Velas

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, como los extraño! Tengo la buena suerte de contarles, que todo esta bien y que voy a volver a actualizar semanalmente!

Sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

00000000000000000000000000

-18 VELAS-

Todo siguió sin contratiempo, luego de algunas copas todos olvidaron el accidente del baño, en realidad es un decir, ya que Natsu, Gajeel y Happy se la pasaron haciendo bromas al respecto y repitiendo algunas de las frases que la peliceleste había dicho.

-MIRA LO QUE ME ENCONTRÉ-. Se oyó una voz alegra detrás, al voltear se encontraron con un rubio sonriente.

-STING-. Grito Natsu y se abrazo de una manera muy poco masculina con el chico, saltando como langostas.- ¿Cómo estás?, tanto tiempo-. Paso un brazo por los hombros.

-ahhh, genial, espera… ¿Dónde está Rogue?-. Comenzó a girar la cabeza buscando a alguien.

-¿Rogue?... ¿MI PRIMO?-. Pregunto Gajeel confundido.

-¿Gajeel?-. Todos giraron para ver a un pelinegro de ojos rojos.

-¿Rogue?-. Pregunto Lily, mirando impresionada a su primo.

-¿Lily?-.

\- ¿Rogue?-. Juvia, que conocía al chico se sorprendió de volver a verlo, la pubertad había echo un buen trabajo con él.

-¿JUVIA-NEE?-. Ahora sí, el chico deseaba que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara.

-¿JUVIA-NEE?-. Preguntaron todos sorprendidos, ante la confianza con la que el recién llegado trataba a la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Se oyó la voz de Gajeel, que se vio obligado a hacerse para atrás, cuando un rayo rubio paso corriendo junto a él y se abrazo al cuello del Cheney y planto un apasionado beso en sus labios, dejando a la mayoría con la boca por el suelo.

"YAOI", pensaron varias chicas al ver la escena, Erza entre ellas.

-ahora sí, ya no entiendo nada-. Susurro Jellal, viendo brillos en los ojos de algunas personas.

-Sting, para, están mis primos-. Dijo el pelinegro al lograr alejar al rubio, que de inmediato volteo e identifico a los chicos.

-ohhhh, ustedes deben ser Gajeel y Lily, Rogue me hablo mucho de ustedes, son tan parecidos, yo soy Sting Eucliffe su pareja un gusto-. Termino su presentación, dejando una vez más a todos con la boca en el suelo.

-para ellos es un placer conocerte, igual para Juvia, es un gusto-. La peliceleste se adelanto antes de que cualquiera hiciera un movimiento brusco.

-ohhh, tu eres Juvia-nee-. Afirmo el chico-. También eh oído de ti, un gusto, no sabía que eran amigos de Natsu-. Continuo, ignorando la estupefacción de todos.

-sí, ¿tú también lo eres?-. Curioseo la chica.

-no, no, que va, yo soy su primo, ¿vez?-. Y el chico sonrió.- tengo la sonrisa marca Dragneel, heredada de mi madre, que es hermana menor de tío Igneel-. Conto sin borrar la sonrisa.

-ohhh, genial, todos son como una familia, rara-. Soltó la Loxar, evitando reír a los gritos.

-no sabía que te gustaban los hombres-. Lily volvió a la normalidad acercándose a su primo con la duda implícita en su rostro, quien solo se alzo de hombros.

-¿eso significa que somos…primos políticos?-. Pregunto Natsu viendo fijo al Redfox mayor.

-ni lo sueñes Salamander, no tengo nada que ver contigo-. Contesto, noto que su primo estaba muy tenso y se acerco a él.- te felicito, si eres feliz cuenta con el apoyo de la familia, gehe-. Y sonrió, dándole todo el apoyo que conociendo a su tío, no debía tener.

-gracias-. Susurro.

-saben, deberían venir a la cabaña de Luce con nosotros-. Soltó el pelirosa, una vez el ambiente se tranquilizo.

-no tenemos nada más que lo puesto, vinimos a pasar le día y Sting insistió en venir aquí-. Respondió Rogue.

-eso es lo de menos, con todos los chicos que hay en la cabaña, ellos le prestaran ropa, como nosotras a Juvia-. Contesto Mira, sonriendo.

-a todo esto… ¿ustedes quiénes son?-. Pregunto el rubio, entonces las presentaciones comenzaron.

Luego de un rato insistiendo, la pareja acepto la invitación y siguieron bailando como si nada.

-ehh, Juvia-nee-. El Cheney se acerco a la chica.- me entere lo que sucedió, tus padres pusieron el grito en el cielo-. Conto.

-lo sé, Metallicana-ojisan, llamo a Gajeel para contarle-. Contesto la chica, separándose un poco de los demás.- dime, ¿algo grave paso?-.

-Jose quiso denunciar a mis primos por secuestro, pero mi tío lo impidió, no fue tan fácil con los Titan Nose, tengo entendido que mi tía, saco conejos de las galeras para que no hicieran un escándalo-. Le conto el chico con la seriedad que el tema ameritaba.

-todos se están metiendo en problemas por culpa de Juvia-.

-sí y a nadie le importa los riesgos, la familia entera te aprecia, además tus padres no se comportarían así si supieran con quienes entablaste amistad-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Las palabras de su primo postizo, sembraron la duda en la chica.

-Drangeel, Heartfilia, Marvel,Fullbuster, Scarlet, Alverona, Strauss, Fernández, Dreyar…¿ninguno te suena?-. Pregunto, confundido, ya que siendo hija de grandes empresarios esos nombres deberían serle familiares, pero antes de recibir una respuesta, ambos fueron arrastrados a la pista de baile.

-7 a.m.-

El sol ya estaba en lo alto cuando los chicos salieron del club, algunos en estado de ebriedad, como Cana, Bacchus, Sting y Levy, otros alegres como Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Lily y Wendy, mientras Laxus, Jellal, Rogue, Happy, Gajeel, Gray y Charlie completamente sobrios o con menor cantidad de alcohol en sangre que los demás.

-menos mal, Erza no se emborracho-. Suspiro aliviano el peliazul, sabiendo que la pelirroja era peligrosa en ese estado.

-oigan ahí que ver cómo nos vamos, ahora tenemos un auto mas-. Informo Laxus, viendo como los 4 ebrios caminaban abrazados y cantando la Macarena, mientras detrás de ellos Mira y Natsu bailaban y los demás aplaudían al ritmo de la canción.

-no te olvides que debemos hacer un alto en el pueblo-. Dijo Gray en voz baja, los sobrios asintieron ante eso.

-ok, entonces, yo me llevo a los ebrios-. Informo Laxus, abriendo la puerta de su auto y metiendo de manera muy poco delicada a los castaños y el rubio.

-nada, nada, nada, yo me voy con Gajeel-. Dijo la peliceleste y se abrazo al nombrado.

-¿te vas a ir sin mí?-. Dijo afligida Mira, subiéndose al auto sin importarle nada, Laxus soltó un suspiro derrotado y se subió también.

-ok, yo me llevo a-. Jellal pasó su vista por todos.-Lucy, Natsu, Erza y Wendy-. Los nombrados se metieron en el auto sin decir nada, ya que estaban muy ocupados riendo por algo.

-entonces, Juvia, Charlie y Happy van con Rogue-. Ordeno el Redfox, viendo como todos obedecían y subían al auto cantando Asereje.

-striper, Lily y enana vienen conmigo-. Entonces Gajeel se subió a la camioneta y en orden todos fueron avanzando.

En la camioneta los hombres sentían pena por los pobres conductores de los otros autos, ya que los gritos de lo que parecía alguna canción se oían hasta allí. Entre las muchas, se distinguieron tales como Crazy, la mayonesa, openings de animes varios y algunas desconocidas.

-apenas lleguemos al pueblo, bajan corriendo y compran lo que falta… tú enana, mejor duerme-. Dijo viendo a la chica luchar por no cerrar los ojos.

Casi una hora después llegaran al supermercado y bajaron como rayos, para compara lo que necesitaban. Regresaron al auto con varias bolsas, para encontrarse con Levy plácidamente dormida.

-la pondré sobre mis piernas, Gray acomoda las bolsas-. Dijo Lily entrado al auto y acomodando a la chica.

-EN LA CABAÑA-

Cuando por fin llegaron eran casi las 10 de la mañana, la mayoría ya se había dejado caer rendido por el sueño, mientras los que aun estaban de pie acomodaban las cosas para que todo estuviera listo cuando los demás despertaran, que seguro seria entrada la tarde.

Se dieron una ducha y cada uno se dispuso a dormir.

A los hermanos Redfox le dio ternura ver como su primo dormía, siendo utilizado de almohada por su pareja, y se acostaron también.

…

Cuando por fin sus pestañas se dignaron a despegarse, Juvia vio que el sol casi ya no cubría el cielo, había dormido todo el día. Alarmada se levanto para ver que no era la única que dormía, sonrió al notar que era la primera vez que se desvelaba.

Erza, Mira y Cana entraron todas ellas mojadas y riendo, vieron a la única despierta y le hicieron señas de que tapara sus oídos.

-ARRIIIIIIIBAAAAAAAAAAA-. Gritaron al unisonó y a todo pulmón, riendo al ver como Wendy y Lucy, pegaban un salto.

-levanten, los demás están abajo, necesitan un baño para sacar ese olor a alcohol-. Informó la albina, de inmediato la rubia y la peliazul salieron corriendo a los baños.

-ehhh, Juvia se despertó primero no es justo-. Reclamo la chica, notando que debería esperar para bañarse.- bajare por comida-. Dijo, levantándose.

-¿bajaras así?-. Pregunto Erza, señalándola.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-.

Cana giro un espejo, para mostrarle como estaba, todo el maquillaje corrido y la ropa arrugada y mal puesta, Juvia soltó un grito y los otras rieron.

-espera un poco, das pena con esas fachas-. Le pidió Mira, la chica resignada se tiro en su futon.

…

Después de casi una hora, Juvia salió del baño, viendo que en la habitación no había nadie, se cambio con la ropa que las chicas le había dejado, una falda negra y una musculosa rosa, recogió su cabello en dos coletitas bajas y puso un poco de maquillaje.

Bajo las escaleras, sintiendo ruido en su estomago.

-Juvia tienen tanto hambr…

-SORPRESAAAAAA! QUE LOS CUMPLE FELIZ, QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZ, QUE LOS CUMPLA JUVIA, QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZ-. Cantaron todos sus amigos, aplaudiendo y rodeándola para abrazarla y besarla con cariño.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Les informo que tengo pensado 5 cap mas para terminar esta historia, si es que salen largos!

Agradezco **Shiro-rq** **y JuviaBriel,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	15. Entre regalo y regalo

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

Sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

00000000000000000000000000

-ENTRE REGALO Y REGALO-

Los cumpleaños de Juvia siempre habían sido fríos, una torta, unos cuantos regalos que en realidad eran vestidos que debía usar en alguna odiosa fiesta. Por eso ver todo lo que sus amigos habían preparado lleno su alma de felicidad.

-¿Cuándo?-. Pregunto, sorprendida de todos los adornos colgados por la pared, la comida y la gran torta de chocolate, con fresa y ticos de crema que tanto le gustaba.

-eso no importa, ven aquí-. Natsu se acerco y la abrazo fuerte, sonriendo tiro de sus orejas 18 veces, así fue abrazada y besada por todos, incluido Sting y Rogue.

-FELIZ CUMPLE JUVIA-NEE-. Grito Lily, cuando por fin llego a sus brazos, rodeándola por la cintura la apretó fuerte y apoyo su cabeza en los pechos de la mayor sonriendo.- te deseo lo mejor de la vida-. Susurro, levantando la mirada.

-gracias mi hermanito precioso-. Contesto ella besando su frente.

-mi turno, gehe-. Juvia sintió sus pies ser separados del suelo, mientras era girada en el aire y ser sujetada por la cintura por un fuerte y tierno abrazo, ella rodeo el cuello del pelinegro y poso su frente contra la de él, en un acto tan lleno de devoción y cariño, que inevitablemente fotos fueron tomadas y varios gritillos se oyeron.-feliz cumpleaños mujer de la lluvia-. Le dijo sin soltarla.

-gracias onii-chan-. Respondió ella le dijo, entonces el chico la bajo sonriendo y algo sonrojado, nunca le había dicho así.

-feliz cumple-. Gray se acerco despacio y susurro en su oído, haciéndola dar un adorable saltito, rápido la giro y deposito un beso sobre sus labios.

-g-gracias-. Contesto sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado.

"tan tierna", pensó.

Así comenzó la fiesta, la comida y la bebida no falto para nada, todos reían y bailaban, incluso usaban sombreritos, bastante ridículos.

Natsu, junto a su primo y hermano bailaban intentando ser sensuales, mientras Rogue se cubría la cara y se alejaba disimuladamente, las demás chicas los alentaban.

Erza y Mira, tenían una competencia de shot, que Jellal, Laxus y Gray supervisaban con mucho determinación.

Por otro lado Wendy y Lily estaban un poco alejados hablando muy juntitos, cosa que la hizo sonreír.

Ella recargo su espada contra una pared y los miro divertirse, sintiendo un cálido sentimiento de pertenecía en su pecho.

-unas palabras de la festejada-. Pidió Erza, caminando de manera no tan recta e incitando a la peliceleste.

-bueno… Juvia quiere agradecerles a todos por esto, Juvia es feliz y esta agradecida de tener amigos como ustedes, son la gran y hermosa familia que Juvia siempre quiso, gracias-. Termino su discurso, al ver como Gajeel maldecía y cortaba el celular cada medio minuto. -Gajeel, dame eso-. Reclamo tomando el aparato de entre las manos del mayor, viendo que quien llamaba era nadie más que su madre.

-hola-. Dijo acida, se quedo callado esperando una respuesta.

-hija…felices 18-. La voz de su madre que en algún recuerdo lejano le daba tranquilidad, ahora le producía dolor.- Juvia… ¿donde estas?, debes volver, falta menos de un mes para la boda, debes estar aquí para terminar los preparativos, el vestido, piensa en el vestido no puedes engordar o no que quedara y los invitados, no puedes hacer quedar mal a tu padre, frente a ellos…

-¿ya terminaste?-. Interrumpió.- ¿ese es el feliz cumpleaños que le desea a Juvia?, arrojarle una avalancha de obligaciones impuestas por usted y su padre, Juvia no está interesada en todo eso-. Del otro lado se oyó aquella voz detestable, y como su madre decía repetidamente que no.

-Juvia, mocosa idiota ven a casa ahora mismo, no tienes una idea los problemas que me causas con esta pendejada que estás haciendo, apañada por esos delincuentes que tienes como amigos-.

-perfecto, justo la voz que deseaba oír-. Ironizo.- usted y todos los problemas que la idiota de Juvia y los delincuentes de sus amigos le provocan pueden irse a la mierda-. Y corto la llamada sintiéndose descargada por primera vez haberle dicho algo así a sus padres.

-Eso es lo que llamo mandar al demonio-. Laxus fue el primero en hablar revolviendo los cabellos de la chica y sonriendo como si estuviera orgulloso de ella.

Otros comentarios mas como.

-sí que pasa tiempo con Gajeel-. De parte de Natsu.

-tengamos cuidado con la Juvia oscura-. Que soltó Jellal, quien tampoco caminaba muy recto que digamos, ayudo a despejar la tensión en el ambiente.

Pero como no todo puede ser felicidad en la vida, el celular entre sus manos volvió a sonar, haciendo que todos desviaran su atención al aparato.

Juvia leyó el mensaje en silencio, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de manera desmedida, dejando caer el celular se tapo la boca y corrió al baño.

Confundida Lucy tomo el celular y leyó, entendiendo el porqué de la reacción de la chica.

De: infeliz bastardo Asunto: feliz cumpleaños

Espero que disfrutes este día, te debo el regalo, aunque yo tendré el mío nuestra noche de bodas. Las lagrimas cayendo y los gritos de dolor, sin dudas, tu virginidad va a saberme deliciosa.

Las chicas sin meditarlo un segundo corrieron y entraron al baño, para consolar a la pobre chica, mientras los chicos todos en estado de shock, planearon una tortuosa muerte para el muy hijo de puta.

-BAÑO-

Juvia había terminado vomitando todo lo consumido, abrazada al inodoro, limpiaba su boca y lloraba.

-tranquila mi cielo, tranquila, todo estará bien-. La consolaba inútilmente Mira, que con ayuda de Erza la pusieron de pie y comenzaron a darle agua.

-no dejaremos que esa bestia te toque, le cortaremos las manos antes-. Aseguro Erza, peinándola.

Las demás observaban con dolor la escena y no entendían como alguien podía ser tan malvado.

Viendo a esta chica llorosa, temblorosa y despojada de toda esperanza el alma se les partió en mil pedazos, era mil veces peor de cómo estaba la primera vez que la vieron, esta Juvia, no tenía nada que ver con la Juvia que había estado con ellos media hora otras.

-Juvia no quiere que Bora la toque, ella quiere ser dueña de su vida, de su cuerpo-. Logro decir tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, enjuago una vez más su boca, lavo sus dientes y volvió a enjuagar, lavo su cara y volvió a recoger su cabello, poniendo cara seria, tomo la cartuchera de maquillaje y se retoco, respiro profundo y sonrió frente al espejo.-chicas, gracias-. Les dijo y todas salieron del baño luciendo esplendidas.

-EN LA SALA-

No había música, los chicos estaban sentados, con cara de homicidas en el más completo de los silencio, acababa de bajar, después de oír a la cumpleañera decir aquella palabras se les había terminado de romper el corazón.

-serian 8 años, podría fingir demencia, el viejo puede sacarme pagando la fianza, tal vez hacerlo pasar por un accidente-. Murmuraba Gajeel que mantenía su cabeza entre sus manos.

-sicarios, mafiosos, novios celosos-. Lily buscaba algún posible asesino en su cabeza.

Los demás se mantenían en silencio, pensativos. Gray temblaba de rabia, mientras Natsu mantenía su mano firme sobre su hombro, estaba más que claro que el pelirosa cavaría la tumba y ayudaría a esconder el cadáver.

-tenemos que organizarnos, buscar un lugar lejano donde enterrarlo, una coartada-. Jellal ya estaba comenzando a hacer llamadas, para cobrar favores.

-yo puedo conseguir un auto-. Aseguro Laxus.

De golpe la música volvió a sonar a tope, los pasos y las botellas de cerveza comenzaron a pasar de mano en mano, las miradas de las chicas les dejo claro que cambiaran las caras y que los planes de asesinato quedaban suspendidos…por ahora.

En medio minuto la fiesta ya estaba optima de vuelta, con todos bailando y bebiendo.

Entonces las chicas sonrieron cómplices al ver como sentados en la puerta, Wendy y Lily se besaban. Gajeel se limpio una invisible lagrima mientras susurraba "crecen tan rápido", Bacchus a su lado asentía mientras lloraba.

En silencio, Juvia tomo a Gray de la mano y se le llevo de allí, Erza los vio irse y sonrió.

-ORILLA DEL LAGO-

Ambos estaban sentados, bebiendo y riendo de alguna idiotez.

-al final, no conseguí lo que quería regalarte-. Termino de decir el Fullbuster, después de contarle la travesía que fue ir de compras junto a los hermanos Redfox.

-eso significa que le debes un regalo a Juvia-. Afirmo la chica, sonriendo.

-cierto-. Contesto el sonriendo también.

-entonces Juvia te dirá que quiere de regalo-. Le dijo sin apartar los ojos, respiro profundo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.-Juvia quiere que le hagas el amor-.

0000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi. ¿que les pareció?. Los planes de asesinato de los chicos es verídica, hace mucho tiempo un chico me rompió el corazón y cuando mis amigos me vieron llorando empezaron a hablar sobre como poder matarlo, por supuesto no lo mataron, el chico sigue vivo y mis amigos examinan con lupa a cualquier posible candidato.

El mensaje de Bora, lo saque de una película muy vieja que vi, en la cual un violador le decía eso a su victima, me pareció genial para un personaje como Bora.

Juvia toma la decisión de hacer el amor con Gray, por esto de querer ser dueña de su cuerpo, ya verán en el próximo cap lo que pasa.

Agradezco **Shiro-rq** **y JuviaBriel,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	16. Nada sale bien

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

Sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

00000000000000000000000000

-NADA SALE BIEN -

Gray no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, ella le había pedido eso, ESO!

-Juvia…no creo que estés pensando con tranquilidad las cosas, debes estar segura-. Respiraba y hablaba con la tranquilidad que Ur le había enseñado a tener en ocasiones en las que las cosas que fueran de sus manos.

-¿no quieres hacerle el amor a Juvia?-. Pregunto ella, mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

-no es eso-. "piensa Gray, piensa…."

-Juvia está segura, Juvia quiere que seas el primero…Juvia quiere darle su virginidad a alguien que ella realmente quiera-. La peliceleste cerró los ojos y mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, en su mente repetía las palabras de Mira.

El Fullbuster se quedo estático, cuando la chica se sentó sobre él y lo miro fijo.

-Gray, hazle el amor a Juvia-. Susurro sobre sus labios y lo beso. Ella misma tomo las manos del chico y las coloco temblorosa sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que él la rodee y apriete contra si, para terminar apartándola.

-Juvia, eres una mujer hermosa, por la que siento cosas maravillosas y realmente deseo hacerte el amor…pero quiero que estés segura de ello, no que te dejes llevar por las palabras de ese bastardo, si tu realmente quieres que yo sea el primero, te juro que atesorare el momento y a ti, solo quiero que no te arrepientas luego, ¿sí?-. Se sorprendió cuando vio las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de Juvia, que se mantenía quieta y sin emitir sonido alguno.

-GRAAAAAY!-. Grito y lo abrazo, dejando salir todo su miedo y frustración, mientras acariciaba su cabeza y le susurraba que todo estaría bien.

-EN LA CABAÑA-

La música sonaba, pero nadie bailaba, todos miraban por la puerta, tratando de saber que era lo que ocurría a la distancia.

-saben, no sabremos lo que sucedes-. Afirmo Charlie, caminando adentro y tomando una cerveza.-solo dejen que Gray se haga cargo-. Y se sentó de piernas cruzadas, sabiendo que tendría una reprimenda.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas tan fría?-. Pregunto Lily, parado frente a ella.

-no lo soy, simplemente digo la verdad, ella quiere ser dueña de su cuerpo ¿cierto?, bueno entregárselo a Gray, es su acto de rebeldía máximo.- Mira giro a verla ofendida.- ¿Qué?, no me mires así, es la verdad, no ser virgen en la noche de bodas, hacer que Bora se trague esas palabras será su venganza…la única que tendrá, porque nadie, ninguno de los presentes lograra impedir ese casamiento-. Gajeel golpeo la puerta y la miro como modo de advertencia, la albina, sonrió con soberbia.- enfádense tanto como quieran, pero ella es la única que puede hacer algo y no lo hará, porque es débil, solo ella puede salvarse…

\- coincido contigo en que debe ser ella quien haga algo al respecto y también creo que es débil-. Las palabras de peliceleste la hicieron sonreír más.

-ven, Happy opin…

-CALLATE YA CHARLIE-. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, el jamás levantaba el tono de voz.- Juvia es una persona maravillosa y si no tiene el valor de enfrentarse a sus padres, nosotros como sus amigos se lo daremos, le prestaremos de nuestra fuerza, para que salga adelante, no es necesario que digas palabras tan hirientes, a menos que… estés hablando de ti misma-.

-mi condición no se compara con la de ella-.

-CLARO, PORQUE TU ESTAS MUY ENAMORADA DE ROMEO, ¿VERDAD?-. La chica se quedo helada, al igual que la mayoría-. ¿CREES QUE ME ENGAÑAS?, QUE NUNCA ME DI CUENTA LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE TUS SONRISAS, TU ERES LA DEBIL, QUE INTENTA HACERSE LA FUERTE, EN LUGAR DE CONTAR CON SUS AMIGOS-. Los ojos del Dragneel comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-CALLATE, NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HABLAS, YO ACEPTE EL COMPROMISO PORQUE…

-¿PORQUE?, VAMOS CHARLIE, DIME PORQUE, DIMELO MIRANDOME A LOS OJOS-.

-PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ROMEOOO-. Grito llorando y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-mientes-. Al oír al chico tan cerca dio un paso atrás y abrió los ojos.- y sé que mientes porque cuando lo dijiste cerraste los ojos…mirada y repítelo-. Provoco el menor.

-y-yo…amo a R…-. Pero no pudo terminar, al sentir un casco beso sobre su boca. Se dejo invadir solo un segundo antes de salir disparada del lugar, seguida de Wendy.

Happy simplemente se quedo allí, cuando sintió la mano de su mejor amigo sobre su hombro.

-así se habla-.

-jamás supe nada, ella siempre pareció tan feliz con Romeo-. Dijo Mira sintiéndose la peor hermana del mundo.

-no tendrías porque, solo Wendy lo sabía, nosotros nos enteramos sin querer, pero nunca dijimos nada para no lastimar el orgullo de Charlie, aunque creo…esto fue mejor de cierta forma-. Opino Lily, entonces sintió el cuerpo de Happy tensarse.

-ohhh mierda, ¿Qué acabo de hacer?, me fui de boca, ella me va a odiar-. Susurro, el pelinegro lo abrazo por los hombros.

-si mi hermano te fuiste de boca, muak, muak, gehe-. Y los colores subieron al rostro del otro.

-vaya amigos con más problemas-. Susurro Sting, ganándose un golpe en la nuca de parte de su novio y primo.

-es increíble como todo termina siendo tensión en este sitio-. Se quejo Levy, algo borracha, para comenzar a reír como loca, ganándose miradas extrañadas.

-enana, deja el alcohol-. Sugirió Gajeel intentando sacarle la botella de sake de entre las manos, pero ella escurridiza se le escapo, comenzando a correr por toda la sala haciéndole burla al pelinegro.

Cana, con su ojo de bebedora experta noto que la menor no estaba la suficientemente ebria para hacer ese papelón, "ella intenta cambiar el ambiente", pensó, tomando una botella de sake y bebiendo todo su contenido de golpe, ganándose la mirada de los hombres.

-wuuuuhhh, así Levy, correeeee-. Tomo otra botella.- hazlo por el sake-. Y bebió, Erza sonrió de lado y tomo una cerveza.

-bueno, si estamos en plan de tomar…tomemos-. Entonces los ojos de Jellal se abrieron.

Como en cámara lenta, los chicos intentaron saltar sobre la pelirroja para evitar que bebiera, aunque como era de esperarse ella los esquivo todos maestralmente.

…

Casi una hora después de que Juvia descargara toda su frustración, decidieron volver a la casa, para encontrarse con un espectáculo algo lamentable.

Erza estaba sentada sobre Jellal, como si de una reina se tratara, el pobre tenía cara de terror y se mantenía quieto, casi parecía no respirar. Por otro lado Laxus estaba a segundos de ser abusado sexualmente por una Mirajane sentada sobre él, que al parecer tenía las manos muy juguetonas. Un poco mas allá, Natsu era acariciado por Lucy que parecía tener orejas de gato y agregaba Nya al final de todas las palabras, Cana se mantenía abrazada a Bacchus cantando una canción muy melancólica con cascaditas en sus ojos, mientras Levy reía de todo diciendo cosas sin sentido, Gajeel, Happy y Lily jugaban a las cartas, Sting y Rogue al igual que Wendy y Charlie brillaban por su ausencia.

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?-. Pregunto Juvia viendo como nadie reparaba en sus presencias.

-ahhhh, esto es tan normal-. Dijo Gray, enredando su brazo a la cintura y atrayéndola.-bienvenida a los desenlaces de las fiestas organizadas por nosotros-. Y se rio.- vámonos de aquí, antes de que nos noten-. Y se apresuraron a la escalera.

Juvia trataba de encontrar algún motivo a lo que acababa de ver, pero no había ninguno.

Sin pensarlo abrieron la puerta de la habitación que los hombres compartían, para encontrarse a Sting en una pose muuuy comprometedora que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, con Rogue de la misma forma, los 4 se quedaron en silencio mirándose.

-continúen por favor-. Soltó Juvia, empujando a Gray fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-Erza, moriría por ver eso-. Comento el Fullbuster, haciendo a Juvia sonrojar.

Caminaron a la habitación de las chicas, para encontrarse con las menores abrazadas tiernamente durmiendo.

-al parecer, tendré que buscar una habitación para dormir-. Dijo él, Juvia sonrió de lado y agrego.

-tendremos-.

0000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?, Me es imposible no agregar drama y comedia pocos párrafos después, incluso hubo referencia lemon yaoi, en serio debo de concentrarme en un solo genero.

¿no les pareció de lo mas tierno Gray?... Igual Juvia quiere y va a tener!

Agradezco **Lymar Vastya** **y Shiro-rq,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	17. Uno

os personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

Sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

00000000000000000000000000

-UNO-

El sol asesino sus ojos, sin importar a donde movía la cabeza no podía evitar que la penetrante luz la cegara, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir se apoyo sobre sus codos y levanto la cabeza para ver a su alrededor, un escenario típico. Sus amigos desparramados por todo el lugar, todos en el suelo, exceptuando a Erza y Mira, muy abrazadas en el sofá y Levy que dormía en la mesa, ella particularmente dormía sobre Natsu y con las piernas sobre la espalda de Bacchus, se tallo los ojos y se puso de pie.

-con razón-. Susurro para sí misma, la luz del sol entraba de lleno, porqué todas las ventanas y la puerta estaban abiertas, camino hasta afuera para ver a Happy y Charlie hablando cerca del lago.

-se ven lindos juntos-. Wendy sentada junto a Lily en las escaleras, giro para ver como Lucy sonreía.

-las cosas van a resolverse-. Le dijo la rubia.

-¿incluso para Juvia-nee?-. Pregunto Lily con tristeza en su voz.

-incluso para ella-. Afirmo Gray apareciendo en la puerta.-vayamos a preparar el desayuno, necesitaremos muchas manos para hacer suficiente café para todos-. Rio antes de volver a entrar.

Una hora más tarde, todos estaban sentados bebiendo café, en el más completo de los silencios, extrañamente Sting también, es mas el chico ni había levantado la mirada de la taza.

-quiero disculparme por lo que dije anoche-. Soltó la albina menor.- Nee-chan, necesito que me hagas un favor-. El asentimiento la hizo seguir hablando.-necesito que me lleves a casa y después a casa de Romeo-. Y bebió de su tasa nuevamente.

-de acuerdo-. Contesto Mira, los demás sonrieron también, aunque Juvia y Gray no entendían nada.

-DOS SEMANAS ANTES DE DÍA M-

Todo mundo era feliz, Charlie había hablado con su familia y Romeo, todos ellos terminar aceptando la ruptura del compromiso, cuando la chica les dijo que ella había aceptado para no desilusionar a nadie y pedido disculpas al Conblot, que sonrió y contesto que entendía.

Esa razón, había terminado de dar al lugar un aura rosa, de parejitas por doquier, pero eso no significaba que la regla de chicas por un lado y chicos por el otro hubiera cambiando, es mas Sting estaba obligado a dormir con las chicas, que entre risas contestaban a sus quejas con un simple "eso pasa por ser el uke", aunque al rubio no le molestaba.

Entonces Lucy como dueña de la casa, había decidido que la habitación matrimonial estaría habilitada, siempre y cuando después de su uso quedara impecable, para los chicos fue difícil disimular el entusiasmo, aunque Lily, Happy y Gray se mantenían estoicos.

-no soy un pervertido como todos ustedes-. Había acusado Lily.

-es que aun no tienes la edad, gehe-. Respondió su hermano, Wendy por otro lado mantenía un gesto un tanto indescifrable, que su cuñada interpreto como "voy a robarme tu pureza".

Juvia ya estaba más que decidida a hacerlo con Gray, pero este parecía asexual razón por la cual opto por pedirle consejo a las chicas y a Sting, que estaba en la habitación con ellas.

-admito que es muy lindo de parte de Gray que él quiera esperar a que Juvia se sienta lista, pero Juvia esta lista-. Se quejo la peliceleste.

-es un caballero sin dudas-. Dijo Wendy, que ciertamente tenía planeado abusar de cierto pelinegro, pero esa era información que no compartiría.

-ahhh, recuerdo mi primera vez, Natsu fue tan tierno, preparo todo de modo muy romántico-. Dijo nostálgica la rubia.-ahora lo hacemos en cualquier momento, sin romanticismo alguno-. Se quejo.

-Laxus no fue tierno conmigo-. Habla la albina mayor.

-no le diste tiempo-. Le reprocho la pelirroja.-abusaste de él-.

-ara ara, no, lo digas así, jaja-. Rio con un poco de nerviosismo.

-mi primera vez fue más cachonda que romántica, llevábamos tanto tiempo deteniéndonos antes de llegar a la mejor parte que cuando llegamos fue con toda-. Confeso Levy, sonrojada.

-ahhhh, mi primera vez, había bebido tanto esa noche, por fortuna estaba saliendo con Loke y fue con el-. Cana se gano las miradas sorpresivas de todas.- ¿Qué?-.

-la mía fue medio torpe, ninguna tenía idea lo que hacíamos, nos dejamos llevar-. Dijo Erza, sonriendo.-aunque no me arrepiento, Jellal fue tan dulce… ¿y la tuya Sting, como fue?-. Los ojos de la Scarlet brillaron.

-la mía fue perfectamente planeada, compramos varios lubricantes y distintos tipos de vibradores, Rogue no quería lastimarme, estuvo preparándome un poco todos los días por una semana, hasta que por fin lo hicimos, fue hermoso-. Conto sonriendo, Erza estaba roja como su cabello y con la nariz sangrando.

-Juvia adora saber esto, pero necesita que la ayuden-. Exigió atención la Loxar.

-ok, lo que harás será…

-AL OTRO DÍA-

Energía, desbordaba por todos lados, las chicas habían decidido jugar a las escondidas, Sting sería el que buscara, por lo que los demás debían esconderse. El rubio espero con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta de la heladera, hasta que oyó el silbido de Erza y salió, cerrando la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa.

-¿nos podrían explicar que está pasando?-. Exigió algo molesto Natsu, aunque tenía una ligera idea por donde venia la cosa.

-iremos de picnic-. Contesto Erza, viendo como el rubia quería protestar, cambio la expresión a una terrorífica.- ¿tienes alguna otra duda?-. El chico negó con la cabeza antes de tomar la canasta que la pelirroja tenía en las manos.- así me gusta, vamos, vamos-.

-al parecer, todos pensamos en lo mismo-. Laxus mostro otra canasta, nadie dijo nada.

-EN LA CASA-

-¿no crees que hay mucho silencio?-. Pregunto Gray, extrañado, a su lado Juvia respiraba profundo tratando de mantener sus nervios calmados.

-es porque estamos solos-. Comento Juvia, haciendo que el chico girara a verla, sorprendido.-las chicas son buenas inventando escusas tontas-. Afirmo, tomando de la mano al chico y sacándolo de su escondite.- ellas además se van a encargar de que los chicos no vengan, la casa estará vacía por unas cuantas horas-. Seguía caminando, luchando consigo misma para no temblar.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación matrimonial.

-al parecer, todos tuvimos la misma discusión anoche-. Dijo por fin el Fullbuster, abrazando a la chica y abriendo la puerta, para que esta se encontrarse con la habitación llena de velas y pétalos de flores silvestres.- se que dije que esperaría a que estuvieras lista, pero honestamente se me está haciendo muy difícil no desear hacerte mía a cada momento…

No pudo seguir hablando, cuando Juvia lo beso, abrazada a su cuello camino hacia atrás con rumbo fijo a la cama, repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras de Sting, "deja toda la vergüenza de lado, si te sientes lista, segura y ante todo sientes que es el indicado, solo déjate llevar".

Ya estaban sentados en la cama, Gray la tenía sobre sus piernas, acariciando su espalda, mientras ella metía las suyas entre los oscuros cabellos. El beso se profundizando, hasta llegar a perder el aire, cosa que los obligo a separarse, pero sin perder tiempo el chico clavo sus labios en el níveo cuello y lo beso y lamio.

Con cuidado la giro y acostó sobre el colchón, beso sobre la remera los pechos de Juvia, que como siempre estaba sin sostén, se deshizo de la prenda cuando noto que estaba muy húmeda por su propia saliva, la peliceleste no dejaba de gemir.

Ella delineo la bermuda azul que Gray traía, el levanto la cabeza y la miro, ella sonrió.

-quiero probar algo-. Le dijo, el se sostuvo entre sus rodillas mientras Juvia desprendía y bajaba la bermuda, sus ojos se abrieron de impresión "e-eso no entrara, eso no entra en ningún sitio", pensó, aun así beso la punta y paso un poco la lengua, antes de que Gray la tomara del rostro.

-¿quieres que te indique como hacerlo?-. Ella asintió y aunque con cada palabra se sonrojaba, obedecía.-es suficiente-. Despacio la volvió a recostar.-ahora es mi turno-. Con lentitud bajo el short de jean hasta dejarlo en el suelo, subió besando las largas piernas hasta llegar a la braga negra, las corrió y hundió su rostro en la húmeda intimidad, arrancando un gemido mucho más profundo.

Clavando sus uñas en las sabanas, trataba de resistir el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

-Juvia, voy a prepararte-. Ella simplemente asintió, agarrando más fuerte las sabanas, cuando sentía la incómoda intromisión.

-G-G-GRAAAY-. El entendió que estaba lista y se posiciono entre sus piernas, apoyando su miembro en la entrada de Juvia y besándola, antes de entrar con lentitud, sin dejar de besarla.

El vaivén no se hizo esperar, rápidamente el dolor fue reemplazado y el cosquilleo volvió mucho más intenso.

Entre besos sonrieron, porque ellos eran uno.

0000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi ¿que les pareció?, los amigos y sus consejos son lo mejor que ahí. Trate de hacer lo mas tierno posible el lemon, espero que les guste, lo mio son mas los hard jajajaja.

Agradezco a **Shiro-rq y** **Lymar Vastya** ,por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	18. Lo bueno tiene un fin

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: les pido mil y un disculpas, pero cada vez que me sentaba a escribir Inspiración-san me daba un golpe y gritaba "NOOOO". Espero disfruten este cap (estoy algo oxidada)

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, lemon.

00000000000000000000000000

-LO BUENO TIENE UN FINAL-

Los chicos volvieron entrada la tarde, encontrándose con los tortolitos preparando en completa armonía la cena, Erza juraba que Gajeel soltó un par de lagrimas.

Estaban rodeados por una buena vibra y tenían más que decido amanecerse viendo película de terrón, a pesar de las muchas quejas.

-¿y cómo fue?-. El Redfox mayor encontró su espacio para hablar con su mejor amiga, ella lo miro sonrojada y sonriendo contesto.

-fue hermoso, un poco doloroso, pero hermoso-. Ambos se miraron y rieron un poco, el la encerró en un fuerte abrazo.

-te acostumbraras con la práctica, gehe-. Ella golpeo su pecho y hundió su rostro.

De pronto oyeron el ruido de lo algo acercándose.

-¿ese sonido son patrulleros?-. De inmediato Laxus salió, al igual que los demás chicos, Erza arranco de los brazos de Gajeel a Juvia y la metió a la casa.

-este es el lugar-. Un oficial se bajo del auto y camino firme hasta los jóvenes, todos ellos lo miraron con desconfianza.-buenas noches, caballeros, estamos siguiendo las pistas de un secuestró-. El rostro de los Redfox se tenso.

-SON ELLOS, ESOS MALEANTES SECUESTRARON A MI PEQUEÑA NIÑA-. De un auto lujoso bajo un hombre, fingiendo estar desesperado.

-TU CABRÓN-. Grito Lily, José sonrió de lado.

-¿DONDE ESTA MI AMADA JUVIA?-. El maldito rostro de Bora, hizo enfurecer más aun a los muchachos, Gray debió ser detenido por Laxus, Natsu y Jellal.

-entraremos a la casa-. Aviso el oficial, tratando de entrar, seguido de otros uniformados.

-esto es propiedad privada y sin una orden de allanamiento no entrara aquí, es mas no debería de haber entrada 50 kilómetros a la redonda sin un permiso-. Una voz femenina se hizo presente, abriéndose paso entre sus amigos y parándose con todo la firmeza frente a los hombres.

-¿y tú quien eres?-. Interrogo el mayor.

-soy Lucy Heartfilia, hija de Layla y Jude Heartfilia, dueños de estas tierras-. Se presento.- muéstreme por favor la orden sellada por un juez-. Exigió la rubia firme, detrás de ella apareció Erza y Mira, ambas chicas miraron a todos los hombres con desprecio.

-no tenemos una, esto e…-

-invasión a la propiedad privada, ¿es consciente de que podemos demandarlo por esto?-. La pelirroja avanzo por los escalones obligando al hombre a bajarlos.- Erza Scarlet-. Se presento.

Esas dos chicas tenían apellidos famosos, muy, por lo que de inmediato recaía en problemas.

-yo sé que mi hija está aquí, ella estará donde estén los delincuentes secuestradores de los Redfox-. Acuso José, detrás de él se veía a su esposa con expresión de tristeza.

-entréguenme a mi Juvia-. Exigió Bora, Gray se soltó de sus amigos y de no ser por los buenos reflejos y fuerza de Erza, el Fullbuster hubiera golpeado con toda al maldito.- ¿Y TU QUIEN MIERDA ERES PARA INTENTAR GOLPEARME?-.

-Gray Fullbuster-. Informo, otro nombre famoso, el Titan Nose, dio un paso atrás.-no te atrevas a ensuciar a Juvia mencionando se nombre, bastardo-.

-¿Qué es este escándalo? silencio se hizo presente, cuando Acnologia, bajo del auto de los Loxar, el hombre paso la mirada por todos los allí presentes.- aunque esto sea territorios de la familia Heartfilia, hay evidencias de que aquí se encuentra una persona que es buscada por haber sido secuestrada y todos ustedes están obstruyendo a la justicia, por lo que… quedan detenidos por secuestro-.

Acnologia era un reconocido fiscal implacable y corrupto.

-tengo entendido que hay menores, ellos irán aun instituto, los mayores a la prisión, deténgalos ahora, llámales un abogado-.

-Metallicana y Skiadrum Redfox son nuestros abogados-. Lily se abrió paso ante su hermano y paso las tarjetas de ambos, su padre y tío.

-además no es necesario que nos detengan Igneel Dragneel pagara la fianza de todos aquí-. Informo Happy.

-no se ha fijado una fianza pequeño y pagar la de todos será muy caro-.

-podemos costearlo-. Sonrió el peliceste.

-los mayores no tendrán fianzas que pagar, están acusados por secuestro-.

-sin nuestros abogados no nos moveremos-. Aclaro Wendy.

-además, aquí no hay ninguna oficial mujer, por ende no pueden tocar a las Charlie.- todo este procedimiento es incorrecto-.

-aun así todos serán detenidos, no importa si tenemos que estar aquí el resto del día, los cargos están presentados y si dentro de esa casa esta Juvia Loxar, aunque sus apellidos pesen, serán llevados a prisión, sus datos serán tomado, marcaremos sus dedos y esos cargos complicaran el resto de su vida.

-¿nos ves intimidados?-. Jellal, estaba cortando una llamada. -Zeref estará aquí en 2 horas-. Informo, los Dragneel sonrieron a oír el nombre de su hermano mayor.- tenemos tiempo de tomar un té-. Y así volvió a entrar a la casa, seguido de los demás.

-caballeros si se les apetece algo, no duden en llamarnos-. Dijo sonriendo Mira y cerrando la puerta.

-te pondré en alta voz-. Dijo Gajeel.

-con un demonio, esto que hacen solo los meterá mas en problemas, ese maldito de Acnologia buscara cualquier manera de inculparlos, todo lo que dijo es cierto, tendremos muchos problemas, en especial porque Juvia si fue secuestrada, Gajeel y tu Natsu las tiene muy difíciles, igual Lucy al ser dueña de la propiedad en cuestión… ese hijo de puta de José voy a mandarlo al hospital apenas lo vea-. Los chicos se mantenían en silencio, oyendo al mayor, que además de hablar con ellos deba ordenes y se notaba que movía muchas cosas, todo entre suspiros e insultos.

De golpe se oyó la puerta, todos giraron para ver la espalda de juvia, palidecieron.

-soy Juvia Loxar, estoy aquí por decisión propia, nadie me ah obligado a nada…ya dejen de comportarse como niños a los que les robaron los juguetes en el arenero y molestar a las autoridades-. La peliceleste camino de manera firme, con cabeza en alto y contoneando sus caderas, sus padres y prometido, no podían creer la manera en la que esta hablaba, mucho menos su vestimenta sumamente reveladora.- mi padre retira las denuncias que realizo, porque evidentemente yo no estoy privada de mi libertad, por lo que todo este movimiento fue innecesario y bizarro, se les enviara un cheque como agradecimiento por las molestias ocasionadas-. Al llegar al lado de Acnologia susurro.- aunque no creo que a usted con lo abultado que mis padres han puesto su billetera le haga falta más dinero… No quiero leer de este incidente en ningún medio de información, porque recibirán la visita de mis abogados, ¿oyeron su nombre cierto? Metallicana Redfox ¿les suena?, créanme no quieren enfrentarse a él en una corte-. Llego al auto de sus padres, abrió la puerta y se metió.- ¿esperan una invitación?-. Con una sonrisa triunfante los padres y Bora, junto a Aconologia que acababa de dar la orden de retirada se subieron al vehículo, este arranco de inmediato.

Todo pasó en escasos 2 minutos.

Para cuando los chicos cayeron en cuenta de lo sucedido, ya no había nadie.

Lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de todos, cuando Lucy les mostró la nota que Juvia había dejado sobre la mesa.

 _GRACIAS! JL._

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi ¿que les pareció?, raro verdad, pero salio de esta manera...lo unico que si les puedo decir es que falta poco para el final!

Agradezco a **Micchan** ,por tu comentario que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

También gracias por la paciencia!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	19. Duele

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: ¿Alguien pidió drama?

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, lemon.

00000000000000000000000000

\- DUELE-

Todo el viaje en auto, trascurrió en silencio, uno tenso y cargado de odio.

Al llegar a su casa, la chica bajo del auto con todas las intenciones de encerrarse en su habitación, pero no le fue permitido hacer dos pasos dentro, cuando la mano de José tomándola por los cabellos le obligo a detener el paso, fue tanta la fuerza ejercida que Juvia casi cayó de espaldas.

-TU MALDITA MOCOSA DE MIERDA, ¿ERES CONSIENTE DE TODO LO QUE EH PASO POR TU CULPA?, ¿LO MAL QUE EH QUEDADO CON OTRAS PERSONAS?-. Al terminar de gritarle la empujo, haciéndola caer al suelo de bruces.- VOY A DARTE UNA PALIZA, ASI NO OLVIDARAS, LO QUE SUCEDE CUANDO ME DESOBEDES-. Se adelanto con su mano lista para abofetear a su hija.

-NOOO, NO LO HAGAS-. Su esposa se tiro sobre el cortándole el paso.

-QUÍTATE DEL MEDIO, MUJER IDIOTA-. El hombre descargo su mano sobre el rostro de su esposa, que cayó al suelo, cerca de Juvia.

\- Faltan 3 días para la boda, no puedes dejarle marcas.- Acnologia, se obligo a interferir al ver a ambas mujeres en el suelo.- ¿Qué dirán las persona? pregunta obligo al Loxar a volver a sus cabales, miro a ambas mujeres con odio.

-vete a tu habitación, no quiero verte hasta el día de la boda, niña idiota-.

Juvia se paro, levanto la cabeza y mirando fijo a su padre, hizo un apenas perceptible gesto de odio y se marcho, sin siquiera mirar a su madre. Jose se retiro a su escritorio, Bora fue tras la chica y Acnologia se acerco a la mujer, ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara.

-por cosas como estas te eh dicho miles de veces que te separes de ese cerdo-. Una vez que la mujer estuvo de pie, el apretó su agarre.

-si hago eso, Juvia quedaría desprotegida-. Contesto, retirando su mano.

-no es como si ahora la pobre chica tuviera algún tipo de protección de tu parte o realmente crees que evitar que la golpee es suficiente…ella está obligada a arruinar su vida y tú jamás has hecho algo para evitarlo-. Se alejo, dispuesto a irse.

-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas tan crueles?-. Las lágrimas brotaron del pálido rostro de la mujer.

-no es crueldad, es la verdad… dejas que la sometan, como lo hicieron contigo, Catalina-.

-HABITACIÓN DE JUVIA-

La chica se tiro en la cama, debía de pensar alguna manera de escaparse de ese lugar sin involucrar a sus amigos, aunque estaba segura que a Gajeel no le importaría, a ninguno de ellos en realidad, todos se veían dispuestos a ser llevados por la policía por protegerla.

-Te ves tan vulgar-. No tenía idea cuando Bora había entrado en su habitación, pero allí estaba para frente a ella.

-¿desde cuándo las mujeres vulgares te molestan?-. Apenas había levantado la cabeza para mirarlo, no se dejaría intimidar, ya no era esa niña tonta de antes.

Bora se sorprendió por la manera desafiante con la que le había hablado.

-desde que mi mujer se ve como una-.

-tu mujer, si claro, jajaja-. Dijo con tono asido, haciendo que él se enfurezca.

-voy a demostrarte que si eres mi mujer-. El peliazul se tiro sobre ella, tratando se besarla y metiendo la mano bajo su blusa, Juvia forcejeó y comenzó a gritar, entonces la imagen de Erza cruzo por su cabeza. Juntando toda su fuerza, le dio un cabezazo, haciéndolo perder fuerza, de inmediato, la Loxar, se lo quito de encima con una fuerte patada que lo tiro al suelo, una vez allí, comenzó a abofetearlo.

-NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A JUVIA NUNCA, MALDITO, VOY A DESTRIPARTE SI VUELVES A PONER UNA MANO EN JUVIA-.

De golpe los empleados abrieron la puerta, preocupados por el griterío. A pesar de lo confuso de la escena Totomaru corrió para sujetar a la chica, mientras Aria levantaba a Bora del suelo.

-CUANDO SEAS MI ESPOSA, HARÉ MAS QUE SOLO TOCARTE-. Le grito, sintió la presión que una de los mayordomos ejercía sobre sus costillas.

-NUNCA, ME OYES INFELIZ, HIJO DE PUTA…JUVIA JAMAS SERA TUYA, JUVIA SOLO ES DE GRAY-. Se removía inquieta tratando de que el jardinero la soltara, sonrió satisfecha al ver que el maldito frente suyo había entendido a lo que se refería.

-t-tu…-. Titubeo.

-SI, JUVIA SE ENTREGO AL HOMBRE QUE AMA-. Despejo cualquier duda, con aires de victoria, aquel mensaje de texto que le envió para su cumpleaños, no se realizaría.

-MALDITA ZORRA, PUTA BARATA!-. Se soltó del agarre de Aria, caminando firme para golpearla, pero Totomaru tenía mejores reflejos, se corrió con la chica entre sus brazos, evitando que la golpeara, Juvia vio su oportunidad y tal y como las chicas le habían enseñado, se paro firme y tiro su puño derecho que impacto de lleno en el rostro de su prometido, dejándolo inconsciente, todos se quedaron callados.

-WUAAHHHH, QUE BUEN GOLPE, SEÑORITA JUVIA QUE DERECHAZO!-. Celebro Totomaru.

-con su permiso, nos retiramos y nos llevaremos esto con nosotros-. Dijo Sol hablando con el respeto debido, tomando al hombre y saliendo de la habitación.

-señorita Juvia…todos nosotros rogábamos que su señor padre no la encontrara, realmente lo sentimos, estamos a su disposición-. Hablo Aria, mientras le ofrecía un celular y le guiñaba un ojo.

Juvia sonrió, tenía más amigos de los que creía.

-CASA DEL LAGO-

Cuando Zeref aterrizo el helicóptero, 3 hombres y una mujer, todos con traje bajaron de él y se encaminaron a paso apurado a la cabaña.

Rápidamente vieron el estado lamentable de los jóvenes y supieron que nada bueno había sucedido.

-¿Dónde está Juvia?-. Metallicana Redfox se acerco a su hijo mayor, que había colgado la llamada del celular y no había vuelto a descolgarlo desde hacía dos horas.

-ella se fue… no quiso meternos en problema y sola salió por la puerta-. Contesto Levy, mirando con ojos llorosos a su suegro.

-la hubieras visto viejo, se veía tan decidida y fuerte…tan lejana a mi pequeña Juvia-. Dijo Gajeel, partiendo el corazón de su padre, el cual sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que su hijo apreciaba a Juvia.

Layla se acerco a su hija y le sonrió con dulzura, pellizcando apenas sus mejillas.

-viejo, tenemos que hacer algo-. Natsu miro a su padre con suplica, el hombre tomo su móvil y marco un numero.

-ese maldito no contesta-. Se quejo el Dragneel mayor.

-no va a contestarte padre, pero a mi si-. Zeref acababa de entrar a la cabaña y ya tenía a su pequeño hermano colgado de su cintura.

-¿a quien llama?-. Curioseo Mira.

-hola, si…no me importa pásame con él ahora o hare que te despidan-. Los que conocían al pelinegro, jamás lo habían oído hablar de esa manera tan ruda y descortés.- Mard, querido mío, que sea la última vez que no me contestas el móvil y me veo en la obligación de llamar a tu oficina…no quiero excusas… YA CALLATE Y ESCUCHA, averigua en qué consiste el compromiso de Bora Titan Nose con Juvia Loxar…averígualo todo y llámame, bye bye!-. El mayor de los hermanos Dragneel, miro al pelirosa y asintió.

-¿Qué les parece una taza de té?-. Ofreció dulcemente Layla, preparando las tazas, ninguno contesto.

-Hijo…-. Silver se sentó junto a Gray y tomándolo por la cabeza lo obligo a apoyarla sobre su hombro, acariciando los oscuros cabellos de su hijo, el hombre suspiro.

-me encontré con Brandish en un boliche-. Dijo Gray de la nada, los adultos se estremecieron ante la mención de aquella chica.- ella se apareció frente a mí, toda sensual y sonriendo inocente… Juvia la arrastro al baño, la insulto, la abofeteo y la amenazo, para terminar besándome frente a ella, nunca había sido más feliz con el hecho de no estar más con esa puta de Brandish-. Su padre se sorprendió de sobre manera, su hijo jamás había permitido que hablaran mal de su ex.- estoy enamorado de Juvia, necesito tenerla a mi lado-. Acabo mirando fijo a su padre.

Zeref noto de inmediato como las expresiones tristes cambiaban a unas de coraje.

-antes de que se comporten como Kamikases, esperemos a que Mard nos de alguna información que nos pueda servir-. Interrumpió.

-¿Cómo qué?-. Pregunto Jellal, que tenia la llave de su auto en la mano.

-como, por ejemplo, las condiciones del trato…eh leído muchos contratos de compromisos en los que ahí peticiones especificas, uno de los más comunes, es que la mujer sea virgen-. El pelinegro sonrió, al ver como todos abrían los ojos.- ella no lo es, cierto -. Afirmo, él menor de los Redfox asintió dándole la razón.- si ese es el caso, un medico corroborara y se podría cancelar el casamiento-.

La tensión se esfumo, dejando una leve esperanza.

RIIING, RIIIING!(plis, mi super efecto de sonido)

-ho… JUVIA!, ¿COMO ESTAS?, ¿QUE PASO?, ¿TE HICIERON ALGO?-. Gajeel comenzó a temblar al oír la voz de su amiga.

-Gajeel, estoy bien…sabes le di una paliza a Bora y yo…no, e-eh de…rramado niii u-una lagrimaaahhh-. Rompió en llanto, la chica podía oír a todos nombrarlas.-lo siento, es solo que…los extraño-.

-JUV.. OYE DAMELO-. Se quejo el pelinegro.

-CALLATE…Hola ¿Juvia?, soy Zeref Dragneel y necesito que me respondas una cosa muy importante-.

-ehh, ¿Quién?... s-si, si dígame-.

-¿sabes cuales son las condiciones de tu compromiso?-. Pregunto sin vueltas.

-se algunas, las que mi madre me obliga a seguir-. Respondió luego de unos breves segundos.

-dímelas-. El chico hizo señas de que alguien anotara y puso el celular para que todos oyeran.- ahora-.

-ser educada, respetuosa y obediente con las cosas que mi esposo me ordene-. Varios se tensaron ante eso.

-si bueno eso no me es de utilidad…algo más interesante, tipo condiciones personales-. Zeref al igual que todos deseaban oír lo mismo.

-emmm, a si, mantener un peso estable, el cabello a mitad de la espalda con el flejillo para un costado, no tener perforación o tatuajes, mantenerme pura hasta la noche de bo…- la chica guardo silencio.

-DICELO A BORA, SE PONDRÁ HISTÉRICO, ROMPERÁ EL COMPROMISO-. Gritaba emocionada Lucy.

-ya…lo, sabe-. Silencio.

-¿QUEEE?-.

-se lo grite mientras lo golpeaba-. Confeso.

-espera… ¿le dijiste con quien fue?-. Levy sentía la euforia en su interior.

-s-si…¿QUE HACE ENTRANDO EN LA HABITACIÓN DE JUVIA, SIN GOLPEAR?-.

-ES MI CASA, HARÉ LO QUE ME PLAZCA MOCOSA-. De pronto se oyó un golpe y como el móvil caía-. BORA ME LO DIJO, QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON UN MUCHACHO, ERES UNA PEQUEÑA PUTA IGUAL QUE TU MADRE-. Se oyó otro golpe.- PERO NO ME IMPORTA, TE CASARAS IGUAL, VAS A OBEDECERME Y OBEDECERÁS A TU ESPOSO, COMO LA PERRA QUE ERES A TE MANDARE A UN CONVENTO EN LA OTRA PUNTA DEL MUNDO-. Varios golpes más se oyeron, mezclado con exclamaciones de dolor retenidas.

-¿Qué haces?, vas a dejarle marcas, la boda es el 3 días-. Esa nueva voz, era la de Acnologia.

-QUE SE MAQUILLE-. Los golpes seguían, hasta parar de manera abrupta.

-detente… ¿Qué clase de hombre golpea a una mujer?, ¿no te basta que obligarla a casarse?-.

-ELLA ES MI HIJA, MÍA!, PUEDO Y HARÉ LO QUE QUIERA CON ELLA, NO TE METAS-.

-eh dicho que te detengas José, no hagas que me enoje-.

-¿LA DEFENDERÁS?, CLARO TE RECUERDA A CATALINA DE JOVEN, ¿VERDAD?... pufff, arréglalo con Bora, estoy seguro que no le molestaría prestártela en algunas ocasiones-. Y después de eso pasos.

Se oyó un leve sollozo, pasos y la llamada se corto, dejándolos a todos sin corazón.

0000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?... No voy a hacer comentarios al respecto, porque estoy algo impresionada con lo que escribí.

Investigue y si, en la antiguaedad era común establecer un contrato entre los padres de la pareja, en el que indicaba ciertos puntos, la virginidad de la mujer como requisito indiscutible para el matrimonio.

Les cuente que, FALTA UN CAPITULO PARA EL FINAL (todavía no decido si hacer o no el epilogo).

Gracias a **Shiro-rq, guest, Lymar Vastya (** vos querías que la cachetearan, ¿cierto? **) y giselamoon,** por tu comentario que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	20. El dia

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

Sin mas a leer!

NOTA: **Mis conejitos, me es difícil terminar una historia en la que puse tanto esfuerzo, pero todo lo que empieza debe acabar (excepto One Piece XD), quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia, a quienes me regalaron sus comentarios, la pusieron en favoritos o follow, ustedes son como siempre digo el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Espero disfruten este ultimo cap... MINNA ARIGATO!**

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje adulto, violencia, posible lemon.

00000000000000000000000000

-EL DÍA-

Acnologia, apago el celular cuando la chica comenzó a llorar, era tan parecida a su madre, suspiro cansado.

-de nada sirve llorar, venga, báñate y acuéstate a dormir, necesitas descansar-. La ayudo a levantar, limpiando algunas lagrimas.

Juvia asintió y obedeció, no noto que el hombre tomaba el móvil antes de marcharse.

Se metió bajo el agua caliente y grito, lloro y golpeo la pared hasta que su garganta y puños dolían, se hundió en la bañadera y se dejo llenar por el vapor del lugar, estaba segura que los golpes de su padre le dejarían marca, el vestido no podría cubrir las de los brazos, mucho menos la del rostro, el labio roto quizá con maquillaje se disimulara. Rio al darse cuenta que acababa de darse por vencida.

-me quedare aquí hasta convertirme en agua-. Y hundió la cabeza.

-CASA FULLBUSTER-

Gray se había encerrado en su habitación, no dejaba de pensar en la chica, simplemente le era imposible, él la amaba.

-Gray-. Ultear entro a su habitación y lo abrazo, Lyon hizo lo mismo. Los mellizos lo miraron expectantes.

-nunca pensé que me enamoraría nuevamente… nunca pensé que sería tan fuerte-. Derramo un par de lágrimas.

-ototo… ¿Cómo esperabas que esto resultara?-. El albino se gano una mirada reprobatoria de su hermana.- ella estaba comprometida, fue un milagro que no los detuvieran por secuestro.

SECUESTRO.

Las neuronas de Gray hicieron un recorrido eléctrico, ante la idea descabellada.

-oh por Dios, nuestros padres van a matarme-. Susurro, de inmediato los mayores fijaron sus ojos en el.- debo hablar con los chicos-. Tomo su celular y se fijo en el grupo que tenia con sus amigos, envió un audio.

-muchachos… vamos a secuestrar a una novia-. Gray.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-. Jellal.

-necesitamos toda la información posible sobre el lugar-. Gray.

-yo conozco el sitio entero-. Gajeel.

-estoy encendido-. Natsu.

Giro a sus hermanos y los miro fijo.

-tranquilo, pagaremos tu fianza-. Le informo Ultear.

-DÍA DE LA BODA-

Juvia no había comido nada desde que había vuelto a su casa, excepto un té que su padre la obligaba a beber, ya que según él estaba más gorda y no cabria en el vestido.

Estaba ya en la mansión en la que la boda daría lugar, estaba sentada en la habitación, con la compañía de su vestido y el ramo de flores.

-esas marcas se te ven horribles-. Conocía esa voz.

-Minerva-. La nombrada, sonrió con soberbia, mostrando la valija de maquillajes.

-voy a maquillarte-. Le informo, parándose frente a ella y preparando sus cosas.- sabes no estaba en el país, mi padre me forzó a venir para que ayudara-.

-¿el padrino de Juvia hizo eso?-.

-así es-. Acomodo la lámpara y comenzó a darle base.- ocultare los moretones de tus brazos, cuando te pongas el vestido te pasare una capa sutil de brillo para qué así no se vean, deberé hacer magia para disimular tu labio-.

\- Juvia sabia que sería complicado-.

-si…así que si quieres llorar hazlo ahora, no permitiré que arruines mi trabajo-. Dijo en ese tono asido tan usual en ella.

-CASA REDFOX-

Los chicos estaban ultimando detalles, ceremonia empezaba a las 18:00 hs, faltaban 2 horas, tenían los cambios del personal de seguridad, ya que los prestadores del servicio eran los Dreyar, Natsu tenía la camioneta lista y los hermanos Marvell preparada una casa fuera de la ciudad. Los que iban a ir por Juvia estaban decidíos y listo.

Una llamada era lo que esperaban, solo una llamada.

-MANSIÓN DE LA BODA-

Minerva se quedo en silencio, se acerco a la ventana y prendió un cigarrillo, mirando el patio. No esperaba que Catalina entrara a la habitación.

-quisiera ayudarte con el vestido-. La mujer llevaba uno de color azul oscuro hasta el suelo, con una chalina enrollada en su cuello y la mirada de manera casi suplicante.

-Minerva deberías de colocarme más fijador en estos mechones y la marca de aquí se nota-. Juvia se encontraba frente al espejo viéndose, ignorando a su madre.

-claro-. Respondió la pelinegra, sin moverse de su sitio.

-Juvia, hija-.

-vete… Juvia no necesita ni quiere que la ayudes-. Se quito la bata quedando en bragas, mostrando así las marcas de golpes esparcidas por su cuerpo, ambas mujeres se le quedaron mirando sorprendidas.

-p-pero…te traje esto-. Mostro una pequeña cajita.- aquí hay algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul-. Informo intentando sonreír Catalina.

La Loxar menor giro y camino firme, tomo la caja y sin apartar la mirada de su madre dijo.

-¿crees que cumplir con una estúpida tradición, va a ayudar en la vida matrimonial de Juvia?, esto evitara el maltrato, los golpes, las violaciones, la humillación-. La chica sonrió y tiro la caja por la ventana sin piedad alguna.- vete-.

-ya la oyó-. Minerva camino firme hasta la mujer y la escolto a la puerta.

-bueno… terminemos con esto-. Dijo la mujer tomando el vestido.

…

-mi trabajo aquí está hecho, me retiro-. Se marcho sin dar tiempo a nada.

Salió de la habitación, camino por el pasillo estoica, mirando siempre al frente, bajo las escaleras hasta encontrarse con un hombre parado cerca de la puerta.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y marco un número de memoria, al llegar junto al hombre se detuvo y apoyo su mano sobre el pecho.

-hola, ya esta lista, tienen una hora aproximadamente hasta que vayan a buscarla…ella insulto a Catalina…apúrense, ella está sola… de acuerdo nos vemos-. Y colgó la llamada.

-mantén distraídos a esos idiotas… nos vemos luego, padre-. Acnologia vio a su única hija marcharse como si nada, agradecía que su pequeña fuera amiga de Rogue Redfox.

-CASA REDFOX-

-Hola… en un segundo salen para allá… era de esperarse… llegaran lo más rápido posible, gracias, nos vemos-. El pelinegro colgó y asintió, su primo mayor salió de la casa seguido de sus amigos.

-si van a meterse en problemas, mínimamente infórmenos para estar preparados-. La voz de Metallicana los detuvo, en el segundo piso de la casa se encontraban todos los padres de los chicos.

-vamos por Juvia-. Y sin voltear a mirarlos se marcharon.

-ok, nosotros nos vamos a la fiesta, ustedes espérennos donde acordamos-. Hablo Natsu señalando a Laxus, cada cual entro a su auto seguido de sus amigos.

-MANSIÓN DE LA BODA-

Gajeel fue el único que se bajo de la camioneta.

-esa es la ventana-. Señalo, caminando hasta ella. Midió la distancia con la mirada, retrocedió unos pasos y comenzó a correr, dio unos cuantos pasos en la pared, hasta alcanzar la ventana, colgarse de ella y entrar.

Miro hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban y sonrió, los demás podrían jurar que oyeron el "gehe", a pesar de la distancia.

El Redfox caminaba por el lugar como si nada, vio algunos rostros conocidos, como el de el mayordomo de los Loxar, que al verlo sonrió. Con ese paso imperturbable se dirigió a la habitación en la que sabía que Juvia se encontraba.

Al encontrarla se paro en la puerta, ella debía de salir pronto…

Ella abrió la puerta y salir con la cabeza gacha, chocando contra su pecho. Levanto la cabeza y lo miro, estaba seguro que había llorado.

La tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a correr.

-¿G-Gajeel-kun?- pregunto con la voz agitada y tono confundido

-¿enserio creíste que te dejaría cometer esta locura?- .No volteo a verla.- eres mi mejor amiga, nunca permitiría que arruines tu vida de esta manera, ninguno de nosotros-.

El pelinegro se vio obligado a frenar su huida, al verse acorralado por esos 3 malditos y algunos tipos de seguridad, los cuales lo miraban de manera desinteresada, al ya saber de los planes del señorito Laxus y sus amigos. Vio como desde atrás Acnologia le señalaba la ventana, indicando que Gray estaba en su lugar. Sonrió al notar que había logrado llegar justo a esa ventana.

Insulto a José y detuvo a Juvia, de manera rápida saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una navaja y corto el vestido, para segundos después arrancarlo, vio un chispazo de alegría en los ojos de Juvia.

-PUDRANSE INFELICES-. Grito, tirando a Juvia por la ventana, bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes.-GEHE-. Y salto detrás de ella.

…

José ordeno que fueran tras ellos y aunque el personal de seguridad asintió, ninguno fue tras los jóvenes, a decir verdad a todos les parecía una fuga romántica y divertida.

Catalina miraba todo el ajetreo sin comprender, hasta que sintió un tirón en su muñeca.

-firma aquí-. Acnologia coloco un papel en el que se leía claramente "Acta de divorció".- mi ahijada ya no necesita que intentes protegerla, tiene gente que realmente lo hace, ahora firma-. La mujer asintió y firmo el papel.

Giro su rostro para encontrarse de frente con el de Acnologia, que sonriendo la saco de allí, dejando a los invitados con la boca en el suelo.

Ambos pasaron por la puerta, con la cabeza en alto, hasta llegar al auto del hombre que acelero a fondo.

…

Juvia iba abrazada al cuello de Gray, riendo con los demás por la locura que acababan de cometer y escuchando todo.

-JUVIAAAAA-. Tras el grito se soltó y se fijo por la ventana, para encontrarse a su siempre sufrida madre, con el cabello suelto y algo desaliñada, sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana del auto, que estaba segura era de su padrino.- HIJAAAA-.

-MADREEE-. Imito el gesto que la peliazul mayor, ambas se sonrieron, sintiendo como la carga de sus hombros se iba.-PERDÓN POR GRITARTE, MADRE-. Se disculpo.

-PERDÓN POR SER DÉBIL-. Contesto la mujer.- GAJEEL-KUN GRACIAAAAAS, GRACIAS A TODOS-. Sonrió con autentica alegría.- JUVIA…SE LIBRE!-. Y Acnologia acelero.

-LIBREEEE!- grito la chica viendo a su madre alejarse y sentándose en las piernas de su amor.-libre-. Susurro robándolo en beso al Fullbuster.

/ / / / / **FIN** / / / / / /

000000000000000000000000000

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, ame escribirlo!

Gracias a **Shiro-rq, fairymoon77, JuviaBriel y Lymar Vastya,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, ademas quiero agradecer a las personas que pusieron esta historia en fav o alerta!

Espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes en mi proximo fic de este genial fandom!

BESITOS, NOS LEEMOS!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
